Dark of the Storm
by zeratulatb
Summary: Los Angeles is nearly destroyed by a cataclysmic hurricane, trapping Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck, and Jade in her house. With dwindling supplies, no electricity, and emotions in the air, the gang must rely on each other like never before to survive the desolation of their hometown. But can they? Are you ready for the storm?
1. Prologue: Storm's Coming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Prologue**

**Storm's Coming**

It was a windy day in Los Angeles. The trees were creaking and cracking in the fierce wind and the wind howled as it blew and blew. There seem to be no end to this. The sky was gray and filled with storm clouds that rumbled with thunder. The lightning struck in short bursts and lights up the sky. Over the Pacific Ocean a storm was brewing. This wasn't any ordinary storm. It happened to be a massive hurricane.

On a hill on the west side of L.A. a house in a neighborhood was full of life. By full of life, it had six occupants inside. All six of them were in the living room, watching the news about the upcoming storm.

"The winds do not seem to be stopping," the weatherman explained to the camera. "Satelite imagery shows that a massive hurricane is brewing over the Pacific Ocean and is heading towards SoCal at an alarming pace." he continued. This earned gasps from everyone in the living room.

The occupants were teenagers who go to Hollywood Arts. Tori Vega is the new popular singer who recently arrived at H.A.; Andre Harris is a prodigious muscian; Cat Valentine is the bubly, naive jack of all trades performer; Robbie Shapiro and his annoying puppet, Rex, is the ventriloquist who doesn't like to be referenced as one; Jade West was the Gothic bitch of the gang and a studying actress; her boyfriend, Beck Oliver, who is almost emotionless, is the leader and also a studying actor.

All six of them had been watching _Drake & Josh_ when the show was interrupted by the news for a weather bulletin. Tori and Andre were sitting close to each other on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie, with Rex, were close too, but were being awkward about avoiding each other's gaze; Beck and Jade were the closest of them all. Jade was sitting on Beck's lap with his hand on her ass.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Robbie blurted out after the weatherman announce that the hurricane, now name Hurricane Rick, was a category five, the highest category, with winds said to be exceeding 200 mph, the most powerful hurricane ever recorded. The storm was to hit L.A. within three hours.

"We need to move fast and get supplies before the flood hits." Beck stated. Jade leapt off his lap so he could stand.

"The larger markets will be swarmed, so we'll have to go to smaller ones." Andre added.

"Agreed." Tori replied, standing up nervously. Everyone turned to Cat, who was cuddling with her purple giraffe and had a terrifed look.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed." she whispered to herself.

"It'll be ok, Cat." replied Jade, who was grabbing her jacket to get ready to leave.

"We should get going" Rex stated. Everyone except Cat nodded in agreement. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade got ready and grabbed keys and headed for the front door when...

There was a huge explosion outside that caused everyone to take cover. The explosion shook the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Jade spoke out everyone's thoughts.

"I don't know." Beck answered for everyone. Tori gingerily got up and went to the front door and opened it slowly. There was a car, or at least part of a car blocking the path.

"Shit; there's a car blocking us." Tori explained. Andre and Beck moved forward past Tori and started shoving at the car. It wouldn't budge.

"Let's try the garage." Beck suggested. This was followed by several more explosions. The tv shut off and the lights flickered off.

"Now what?" Robbie asked. Tori headed for the door that lead to the garage. She opened it and screamed while jumping back. The garage was in ruins. Full of cars with various degrees of damage. All of the blocking any way out. Andre, Beck, Jade, and Robbie approached and looked in the garage.

"Is there another way outta here, Vega?" Jade asked nervously. This wasn't like Jade at all. Tori looked at her with disbelief. Jade was nervous and scared, like an animal in the zoo.

"Let's try the backyard, we might get lucky." Tori explained and led the way to the backyard. She walked up to the backyard door and peered out. She looked for a few seconds before turning back to the approaching gang.

"Um, it looks like we'll be here for awhile." Tori stated, struggling to control herself. She was shaking and she was on the verge of freaking out. Andre moved forward and gave her a big hug. The backyard looked a lot like the garage did. Cars and trucks littered it and piled high and looked unstable. It was now raining and there was howling winds and claps of thunder and lightning was striking everywhere.

"We're trapped here?" came Cat's shaky voice. The gang turned to the littlest of the group, surprised that she spoke. Robbie went to her and sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We can't be! There has to be a way out!" Jade shouted, freaking out.

"Calm down baby, everything will be alright." Beck replied trying to calm his girlfriend down. This seemed hard for him since he too was freaking out a little, but he was more in control of himself than Jade was.

"Alright?! You call _this_ shit alright?!" Jade shrieks at Beck. She is clearly terrified. Even the tough Gothic gets scared.

"Freaking out won't help much, Jade!" Andre defended Beck. Jade rounded on him and gave him her trademark death glare. It would be scary if she wasn't scared shitless.

"What do we do?" Robbie voiced everyone's thoughts.

This will be a long day.

**zeratulatb presents:**

**A new VICTORiOUS Fanfiction:**

**DARK OF THE STORM**


	2. I can't take it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Beck's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

**"I can't take it!"**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. She needs to calm down. I know she scared, fuck I'm scared too, but freaking out won't help us at all.

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." I tell her.

"Does anyone got cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars.

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks Tori whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Cause, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my parents are ok. I think my RV got trashed and tossed around by the storm. R.I.P. Silver Streak.

Tori comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Tori claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. Tori sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Tori intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre stated.

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I looked over at Jade who has been silent for several minutes. I walked over to her and as soon as I was within arm's length, she suddenly wrapped her porcelain arms around me and squeezed tightly, knocking the wind outta me. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. Poor thing was uneasy with all this. I'll make her feel better, I always have and I always will.

"I'm scared, Beck." she whispered to me.

"I know; I'm scared too, baby." I said in a reassuring voice. I kissed the top of her head.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Tori replied.

"How about a window?" I suggest. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said! We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of me and runs upstairs with Tori, Andre, and I following her.

Jade kicks open a door that leads to a bathroom and walks in with the three of us in the hallway. She pulls back the shower curtains and walks in and reaches up to the window and pries it open.

"Someone give me a boost." Jade commanded. By "someone" she means me. So I walk up to her, grab her waist, and lift her high enough for her to poke her head out.

"What do you see?" I ask her after a few moments.

"Uh, a lotta vehicles and water and the neighborhood is in ruins; I'm surprised anything is standing. Pull me back." she replies and I pull her out and put her down, my arms aching from holding her.

"Bedroom windows?" Andre asks Tori.

"Not very big, but let's try." Tori replies moving down the hall to her room, I'm assuming and she goes inside and goes to the window with Andre and they open the curtains and both gasp at the sight of a vehicle propped gingerly against the house, blocking the window. You've gotta be shitting me.

"Oh no; let's see the others." Tori says running outside and going to the other bedroom next door, which I guess is Trina's, who I'm thankful is not here. Tori goes inside and pulls the curtains and the window is blocked by a pole of some sort.

"I think that's a transformer." Tori states. That makes since, we lost power several minutes ago, and if that's the transformer, well, that explains a lot.

Tori runs out and goes to the end of the hall and enters the final room, which is a large master bedroom, that happens to have a soggy floor that is covered in shards of glass. THe curtains are bulged at the middle like something is pushed against them and they are billowing slightly from the wind.

"Not a good sign." I remark. Tori goes to the window and pulls the curtains and shows the cause of the bulge, another car blocking the fucking window.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Andre states.

"Ugh, now what do we do?" Jade asks no one in particular. I shake my head slowly.

"I don't know, babe." I reply. We walk out of the master bedroom defeated and headed back downstairs. Cat and Robbie are sitting together at the piano bench, listening to the radio. I notice how close they are. Robbie will take care of her, he has always been there for her, even if she doesn't want him to be.

"What's up?" Cat asks, without turning from the radio.

"Windows are blocked by debris." Tori replies. Cat squeals a little and clutches Robbie and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs us, turning the radio up for us to hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts fiddling with the tuners and changes channels, recieving nothing but buzzing.

"Power must have gone out." Robbie tells us sadly, earning him another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!"

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip on Robbie. Robbie turned the radio off.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Tori and Andre sat together on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie sat together next to them; Jade and I took the other couch for ourselves.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. Good question and I wish I had a good answer.

"Awhile." I reply. My response is vague, but awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food. Which gives me an idea.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." I state.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Tori responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Andre, Jade, and I followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Tori stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre pointed out.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" Robbie said out of the blue. I look at the other's and they are confused as I am by this.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask him.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie pointed out. Shit, didn't think of that one. Good thinking Rob.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Tori replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

Now that all of the foodstuffs are out of the kitchen cabinets we can start to ration them. If we ration them correctly, we should, hopefully, have enough food to last us the rest of the month, which is three weeks away. Unfortunately, we'll have to keep our appetites under check and have to fight the urge to eat.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks Tori. Tori shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out.

"Phew, at least we have water." Tori says relieved. Robbie and Cat soon join us in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. Tori's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Tori replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. We all walked to stand beside her. I stood behind her and look past her shoulder inside the dark fridge. It was hard to make out the containers of food inside. From what I can tell, there's dairy, condiments, sandwich ingredients, whole wheat bread, and a containers full of leftovers of foods I can't tell. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." I state. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea wht's in there." Jade replied.

Tori left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Tori replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished.

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" Cat asked quietly. We all shrugged. Tori usually has something up her sleeve, so let's she what card she plays.

Tori returns after a couple of minutes witha blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Tori states at our confused looks.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Tori started. She looked at us all expectantly. I understood and nodded my head. Jade and Andre nodded as well. Robbie and Cat didn't reply nor nod, possibly not understanding what Tori means.

"I don't get it." Cat says.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre told her. Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie again, who now had a terrified look on his face.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Tori suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Tori looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." Tori said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I don't find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around me again and pulls me close to her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in closer. Tori starts writing on the first page. Andre, Cat, and Robbie went into the living room to see what Tori was writing. Only Jade and I remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

"I want out, Beck." Jade whispers to me. I kiss the top of her head and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I want out too, Jade." I tell her. I don't care what happens, I want Jade to survive all this. I want her to live a long and happy life. I want to be a part of that life too, no matter the cost. Our love for each other will be tested like never before. I love her so much. I pull back a bit and lift Jade's head with a finger under her chin and lean in to kiss her. She kisses back and runs her hair through my thick and fluffy hair. We break up after a few moments and lean in close to each other.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangments?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook Tori was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She lets go of me and grabs my hand and drags me upstairs before anyone could reply.

We enter the master bedroom and I instinctly flip the switch to turn on the lights, when I remembered that there was no power. The master bedroom was around the size of the living room. The window was on the right side and the bed was against the wall opposite the door. The floor in front of the window is covered in glass and soaked from the rain.

"Let's find something to pick up the glass." Jade states. I nod and looked around for a waste basket to put the glass in. The trouble was that it was gray outside and hard to see in the dim light and there was no power. I looked for a flashlight and found one on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. I move towards it and grab it and turn it on, flashing it towards the floor in front of the window. The glass shards glistened in the narrow beam of light from the flashlight. Thankfully, there's not too much, but I don't know how many tiny shards there are that are hard to see. At least its not too close to the bed, so itll be easy to navigate around there once the larger shards are removed.

"Here." Jade said, handing me some toilet paper that came from the adjacent master bathroom. I took the roll and unrolled a large amount of it and started wrapping it around my hand to protect it from the broken glass. A few layers should protect my hand. When I finish, I tear the toliet paper and hand the roll to Jade who does the same. I take a waste basket next to the bed and move towards the glass shards with the flashlight. The flashlight is small enough for me to put the end in my mouth. I try to keep my tongue away from it as it would not taste very appealing. I kneel on the floor and with the shine of the flashlight, I start to pick up the shards and put them in the waste basket next to me. Jade soon joins me and kneels across me and helps with the cleaning.

Eventually, all the glass shards that we can see are gone. The floor is a beige carpet, so it is hard to see small pieces of glass. Hell, I bet even in the light of the ceiling fan, it'll be hard to see them.

"Ok, I think we got them all." I state standing up.

"Want me to call Robbie up here and have him walk barefooted around here?" Jade asks, trying to sound innocent. It doesn't work on me.

"No and why would you want Robbie to do that?" I ask her.

"Cause he likes broken glass. Remember that stupid song that he tried to get us to play for those sticky three year olds?" Jade reminds me.

"Four year olds and yes I do."

"Whatever. Let's go check on the others." Jade says before leaving the room. I noda nd follow her back downstairs.

"Hey you guys." Tori greets us as we enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to us.

"What did she write?" I ask. Tori takes the notenook and hands it to me. I take it and hold it so Jade and I can read it together. There were many crossed out words.

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SolCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks; Robbie Shapiro, the boy with the afro and the glasses and his puppet, Rex; Caterina Valentine, the little redhead with the purple giraffe; Beckett Oliver, the boy with the long hair; and Jadelyn West, Beck's girlfriend, with the highlights and twenty pairs of scissors._

_ We are trapped in my house and all entrances and exits are blocked by debris and vehicles. We have managed to ration what food we have in the house and we have a source of water. The food supply should hopefully last us until the end of the month._

_ The radio told us what has happened but we lost the signal due to the storm, leaving us cut off from the outside world. We have no signal on our cell phones, which we have turned off to conserve the batteries._

_ End of log._

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds, and I can't help but grin at that. My Jade and her scissors.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Tori defends.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. Tori rolls her eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. Cat covered her ears. For some reason she hates swearing. Whatever.

"It's a good start, Tori." I comment on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." Tori replies with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Tori's gotta stop smiling at me as long as Jade is here. And since we're trapped here, she better stop quick if she wants to survive this.

This will be a long stay.

**Chapter 1. I wanted to finish Love Darkness before starting Dark of the Storm, but I had a bee in my bonnet and well, I started of with a cliffhanging prologue. I hope you guys will enjoy this one. The first six chapters are from the POV of each of the gang, to get a feel of how they're all taking the news of being trapped. The chapters after that will be interchanging.**


	3. I'm scared, Beck

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 2**

**"I'm scared, Beck."**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" I shouted, flipping out. This cannot be happening to me!

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells me.

"Does anyone got cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars. Fucking perfect. I'm gonna go crazy without it!

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks Vega whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face. Ugh, she looks like Cat a little and one Cat is bad enough already.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I secretly hope the radio works. Cause, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I have no idea what is happening to my family. My mom is stupid, my dad hates me, my stepmom is a bitch, and my little brother, Alan, is an upstart little shit who annoys me. All in all, I really could care less.

Vega comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Vega claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. Holy shit, I think she turned into Cat. Vega sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Vega intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre stated.

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I have been silent this whole time, still taking everything in. Beck seems to have noticed my silence and seems to know how scared I am. He moves towards me. As soon as he is at arm's length, I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tightly, not wanting to let go of him.

"I'm scared, Beck." she whispered to me.

"I know; I'm scared too, baby." He said in a reassuring voice. He kissed the top of my head.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Vega replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggested. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said! We need to get outta here!" I shout letting go of Beck and I run upstairs with Vega, Andre, and Beck following me.

As soon as I get up there, I move to the closest door. I kick it open. The door leads to a bathroom and walks in with the three of us in the hallway. I pull back the shower curtains and walks in and reaches up to the window and pry it open.

"Someone give me a boost." I commanded. By "someone" I mean Beck. Soon, I feel Beck's hand wrap around my waist and he lifts me high enough that I can pop my head out the window.

All around me, I see water and vehicles and all sorts of junk littering the street.

"What do you see?" I hear Beck ask after a few moments.

"Uh, a lotta vehicles and water and the neighborhood is in ruins; I'm surprised anything is standing. Pull me back." I reply and he pulls me back inside and puts me down.

"Bedroom windows?" Andre asks Vega.

"Not very big, but let's try." Vega replies moving down the hall to her ugly room, I'm assuming and she goes inside and goes to the window with Andre and they open the curtains and both gasp at the sight of a vehicle propped gingerly against the house, blocking the window. You've gotta be shitting me.

"Oh no; let's see the others." Vega says running outside and going to the other bedroom next door, which I guess is Trina's, who I'm thankful is not here. Because if she were, she'd be the first to go and I would make sure of it. Vega goes inside and pulls the curtains and the window is blocked by a pole of some sort.

"I think that's a transformer." Vega states. That makes since, we lost power several minutes ago, and if that's the transformer, well, that explains a lot.

Vega runs out and goes to the end of the hall and enters the final room, which is a large master bedroom, that happens to have a soggy floor that is covered in shards of glass. The curtains are bulged at the middle like something is pushed against them and they are billowing slightly from the wind.

"Not a good sign." Beck remarks. Vega goes to the window and pulls the curtains and shows the cause of the bulge, another car blocking the fucking window.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Andre states.

"Ugh, now what do we do?" I ask no one in particular. Beck shakes his head slowly.

"I don't know, babe." He replies. We walk out of the master bedroom defeated and headed back downstairs. Cat and Robbie are sitting together at the piano bench, listening to the radio. I notice how close they are. As much as I can't stand the both of them, especially Shapiro, I think they look good together.

"What's up?" Cat asks, without turning from the radio.

"Windows are blocked by debris." Vega replies. Cat squeals a little and clutches Robbie and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"Anything new?" I ask.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs us, turning the radio up for us to hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts fiddling with the tuners and changes channels, recieving nothing but buzzing.

"Power must have gone out." Robbie tells us sadly, earning him another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!" Pussy. SHe's squeezing him with the same amount of force as she squeezes her fucking purple giraffe, so it's not much.

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip on Robbie. Robbie turned the radio off.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Vega and Andre sat together on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie sat together next to them; Beck and I took the other couch for ourselves. I sat on his lap again and he wrapped his olive arms around me protectively.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. Good question and I wish I had a good answer.

"Awhile." Beck replies. I notice how vague his response is. Awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food. And I'll probably go crazy before that happens.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states all of the sudden. Ithink he read my mind.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Vega responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Andre, Beck, and I followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Vega stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." I suggest innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre pointed out.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." I say nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" Robbie said out of the blue. Everyone is confused by Robbie's blurt out. Idiot.

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck asks him.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie pointed out. Shit, I hate to admit it, but Robbie's right.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Vega replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries? I mean, we'll be killing ourselves in a few days most likely, so why take anything down with us?

Now that all of the foodstuffs are out of the kitchen cabinets we can start to ration them. If we ration them correctly, we should, hopefully, have enough food to last us the rest of the month, which is three weeks away. Unfortunately, we'll have to keep our appetites under check and have to fight the urge to eat.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks Vega. Vega shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out. I can't help but put on a relieved smile.

"Phew, at least we have water." Vega says relieved. Robbie and Cat soon join us in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. Vega's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Vega replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." I snap at her and walk to the fridge and open the door before anybody could object. The others walked to stand beside me. From what I can tell that is inside, there's dairy, condiments, sandwich ingredients, whole wheat bread, and a containers full of leftovers of foods I can't tell. I shut the door to trap the escaping cool air.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck states. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea what's in there." I reply.

Vega left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Vega replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished.

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" Cat asked quietly. Everyone shrugged.

Vega returns after a couple of minutes witha blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Vega states at our confused looks. What? Why?

"Why? That seems unnecessary." I reply, my confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Vega started. She looked at us all expectantly. Beck seemed to understand and nodded his head. I got it and nodded. Andre nodded as well. Robbie and Cat didn't reply nor nod, possibly not understanding what Tori means.

"I don't get it." Cat says.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre told her. Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie again, who now had a terrified look on his face. Well, what did she expect?

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Vega suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Vega looked back at us and we all nod. Whatever.

"Ok, then I'll start." Vega said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I'd be lying if I didn't say I don't find it easy either. I wrap my arms around Beck again and pull him closer to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in closer. Vega starts writing on the first page. Andre, Cat, and Robbie went into the living room to see what Vega was writing. Only Beck and I remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

"I want out, Beck." I whisper to him. I don't want the others to see me like this too much. They'll think I've gone soft because of the storm. And I don't want that. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die tough, not some cowardly weakling like Cat. Beck kisses the top of me head and rubs my back reassuringly.

"I want out too, Jade." he tells me. I love him so much. He pulls back a bit and lifts my chin and leans in to kiss me. I kiss back and run my hand through his fluffy hair. We break up after a few moments and lean in close to each other.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangments?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook Vega was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." I reply automatically. I have not a single clue when we'll be able to fuck each other next, but I'd do it on that nice big bed. I let go of Beck and grab his hand and drag him upstairs before anyone could reply. I "hate" to scar the others for life.

We enter the master bedroom and I Beck flip the switch to turn on the lights, clearly forgetting that there was no power in the house at all. The master bedroom was around the size of the living room. The window was on the right side and the bed was against the wall opposite the door. The floor in front of the window is covered in glass and soaked from the rain.

"Let's find something to pick up the glass." I state. Beck nods and we started looking around for a waste basket to put the glass in. The trouble was that it was gray outside and hard to see in the dim light and there was no power. I go to the adjacent master bathroom and take the roll of toilet paper with me. We can use it to protect our hands from the glass. I used to like cutting myself, but that was with my special scissors. I reenter the bedroom and approach Beck.

"Here." I say, handing him some toilet paper. He took the roll and unrolled a large amount of it and started wrapping it around his hand to protect it from the broken glass. A few layers should do the job. When he finished, he tore the toliet paper and hand the roll back to me and I do the same. He then takes a waste basket next to the bed and move towards the glass shards with a flashlight in his mouth. He kneels on the floor and with the shine of the flashlight and starts to pick up the shards and put them in the waste basket next to him. I finish wrapping my hand in toilet paper and tear it off and put the now smaller roll on the bed and move to where Beck is and I kneel across him and begin picking up large shards of glass.

Eventually, all the glass shards that we can see are gone. The floor is a beige carpet, so it is hard to see small pieces of glass.

"Ok, I think we got them all." He states standing up.

"Want me to call Robbie up here and have him walk barefooted around here?" I ask, trying to sound innocent. It doesn't work on him unfortunately.

"No and why would you want Robbie to do that?" He asks me like he didn't already know the answer to that question.

"Cause he likes broken glass. Remember that stupid song that he tried to get us to play for those sticky three year olds?" I remind him in a duh voice.

"Four year olds and yes I do." He replies. Eh, worth a try.

"Whatever. Let's go check on the others." I say before leaving the room. I hear Beck following behind me.

"Hey you guys." Vega greets us as we enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to us.

"What did she write?" Beck asks. Vega takes the notenook and hands it to Beck. Beck takes it and hold it so we can read it together. There were many crossed out words.

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SolCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks; Robbie Shapiro, the boy with the afro and the glasses and his puppet, Rex; Caterina Valentine, the little redhead with the purple giraffe; Beckett Oliver, the boy with the long hair; and Jadelyn West, Beck's girlfriend, with the highlights and twenty pairs of scissors._

_ We are trapped in my house and all entrances and exits are blocked by debris and vehicles. We have managed to ration what food we have in the house and we have a source of water. The food supply should hopefully last us until the end of the month._

_ The radio told us what has happened but we lost the signal due to the storm, leaving us cut off from the outside world. We have no signal on our cell phones, which we have turned off to conserve the batteries._

_ End of log._

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" I ask as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" I add for good measure, and I catch Beck grinning out of the corner of my eye. I'll deal with him later.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Vega defends.

"Why?!" I shout. I don't like her!

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. I contemplates this for a moment. Um...

"Yeah." I reply. Vega rolls her eyes in defeat. Ha ha bitch!

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately. Grrrrr! She used that nickname again! How many times to I have to fucking tell her!?

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" I snarl. Cat covered her ears. For some reason she hates swearing. Whatever. I really could care less about that.

"It's a good start, Vega." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject. Oh, he'll regret commenting on her journal.

"Thank you, Beck." Vega replies with a smile. I roll my eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Vega has _got_ to stop hitting on Beck if she wants to survive this.

We've been trapped for what, two hours, and I already am going crazy!

**Chapter 2. Jade's POV. Next, Andre's POV.**


	4. I don't want to die alone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Andre's POV.**

**Chapter 3**

**"I don't want to die alone."**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. Damn girl, chillax. Freaking out won't help our cause.

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells her. Thankfully he's here. He's the only one who can get through to her.

"Does anyone got cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars. Damn. Wait! I have an idea!

"Do you have a radio?" I ask Tori whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Cause, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my family's doing ok. My grandmother, while loud and annoying, I hope she is ok.

Tori comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Tori claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. Tori sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Tori intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio. Oh good, we got a signal.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing. But, that doesn't lift my spirits.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued. Damn.

"Holy shit, this is bad." I state.

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I look at Tori and notice how worried she is. I decide to go sit down next to her on the bench. I've always been a shoulder for her to lean on. As soon as I sit down, she puts her head on my shoulder as I expected.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Tori replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggested. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said! We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of me and runs upstairs with Tori, Beck, and I following her.

Jade kicks open a door that leads to a bathroom and walks in with the three of us in the hallway. She pulls back the shower curtains and walks in and reaches up to the window and pries it open.

"Someone give me a boost." Jade commanded. By "someone" she means Beck. So Beck walks up to her, grab her waist, and lifts her high enough for her to poke her head out.

"What do you see?" Beck asks her after a few moments.

"Uh, a lotta vehicles and water and the neighborhood is in ruins; I'm surprised anything is standing. Pull me back." she replies and he pulls her out and put her down.

"Bedroom windows?" I ask Tori.

"Not very big, but let's try." Tori replies moving down the hall to her room, I'm assuming and she goes inside and goes to the window with me and we open the curtains and gasp at the sight of a vehicle propped gingerly against the house, blocking the window. You've gotta be shitting me.

"Oh no; let's see the others." Tori says running outside and going to the other bedroom next door, which I guess is Trina's, who I'm thankful is not here. Tori goes inside and pulls the curtains and the window is blocked by a pole of some sort.

"I think that's a transformer." Tori states. That makes since, we lost power several minutes ago, and if that's the transformer, well, that explains a lot. No transformer, to electricity. Sorry, Franklin.

Tori runs out and goes to the end of the hall and enters the final room, which is a large master bedroom, that happens to have a soggy floor that is covered in shards of glass. The curtains are bulged at the middle like something is pushed against them and they are billowing slightly from the wind.

"Not a good sign." Beck remarks. Tori goes to the window and pulls the curtains and shows the cause of the bulge, another car blocking the fucking window.

"You've gotta be shitting me." I state.

"Ugh, now what do we do?" Jade asks no one in particular. Beck shakes hi head slowly.

"I don't know, babe." Beck replies. We walk out of the master bedroom defeated and headed back downstairs. Cat and Robbie are sitting together at the piano bench, listening to the radio. I notice how close they are. Robbie will take care of her, he has always been there for her, even if she doesn't want him to be.

"What's up?" Cat asks, without turning from the radio.

"Windows are blocked by debris." Tori replies. Cat squeals a little and clutches Robbie and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs us, turning the radio up for us to hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation. Shee-it.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts fiddling with the tuners and changes channels, recieving nothing but buzzing.

"Power must have gone out." Robbie tells us sadly, earning him another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!" Oh for crying out loud Robbie, she's barely squeezing!

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip on Robbie. Robbie turned the radio off.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Tori and I sit together on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie sat together next to us Jade and Beck took the other couch for ourselves.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. Good question and I wish I had a good answer.

"Awhile." Beck replies vageuly. His response is vague, but awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states suddenly.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Tori responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Beck, Jade, and I followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Tori stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" I point out, giving Jade a wary look. She's edgy that one.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" Robbie said out of the blue. Huh?

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck asks him.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie pointed out. Wow, for an annoying loser, he has his moments.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Tori replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

Now that all of the foodstuffs are out of the kitchen cabinets we can start to ration them. If we ration them correctly, we should, hopefully, have enough food to last us the rest of the month, which is three weeks away. Unfortunately, we'll have to keep our appetites under check and have to fight the urge to eat. But, do we have a source of water? We can go at least a week without food, but at least three or four days without water. I don't want to drink hurricane rain water, thank you very much!

"Do we have water?" I ask Tori. Tori shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out.

"Phew, at least we have water." Tori says relieved. Robbie and Cat soon join us in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. Tori's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Tori replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. We all walked to stand beside her. I stood behind Beck and look past Jade's shoulder inside the dark fridge. It was hard to make out the containers of food inside. From what I can tell, there's dairy, condiments, sandwich ingredients, whole wheat bread, and a containers full of leftovers of foods I can't tell. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck states. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea wht's in there." Jade replied.

Tori left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Tori replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished. Um, ok?

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" Cat asked quietly. We all shrugged. Tori usually has something up her sleeve, so let's she what card she plays.

Tori returns after a couple of minutes witha blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Tori states at our confused looks.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Tori started. She looked at us all expectantly. Beck understood and nodded his head. Jade and I nodded as well. Robbie and Cat didn't reply nor nod, possibly not understanding what Tori means.

"I don't get it." Cat says.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." I tell her patiently. Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie again, who now had a terrified look on his face.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Tori suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Tori looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." Tori said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I don't find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around me again and pulls me close to her. Beck wrapped his arms around her and pull her in closer. Tori starts writing on the first page. Cat, Robbie, and I went into the living room to see what Tori was writing. Only Jade and Beck remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy. I look up briefly to see them kissing.

I look back down at the beautiful brunette sitting in front of me, writing. She's so pretty. I want to be with her, like Beck and Jade are. SHe really helped me through my crush with Jade a couple of months ago. But, I think she did it only because she likes me. I hope she does. I don't want to be just a shoulder to lean on. I want more.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangments?" I asked without looking up from the notebook Tori was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She lets go of Beck and grabs his hand and drags him upstairs before anyone could reply.

Cat and Robbie go into the kitchen and start putting food away, leaving Tori and me alone. I move to sit down next to her and look down at what she is writing in the notebook.

Tori's daily log started to sound something like this:

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SolCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks..._

She hasn't gotten far, but I can't help but notice that she put my name first. She'll put Jade's last obviously.

"It's not a bad start," I state. She stops writing and leans back. She seems to have finished. Tori doesn;t take her eyes off the notebook. I take her hand in mine.

"Finished." She announces. Cat and Robbie reply with "ok"s.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. She looks at me and gives me a weak smile.

"I'll be fine, it's just..." she starts. She looks like she's about to cry. I let her hand go and wrap her in a hug. She hugs back tightly and sobs a little.

"I don't want to die alone." She mumbles into my chest.

"You won't die alone, Tori; you got me and Cat and Robbie and Beck and in a way, Jade." I reassure her. She laughs a little and straightens out. Her cheeks stained with tears. I raise a thumb and clear the tears away from her eyes. She smiles at me.

"I really like you, Andre." she admits before she leans in. Before I know what's happening, her lips are on mine and she's kissing me! Her lips send a shock into my body and I find myself kissing her back. She is a good kisser. Much better than that annoying bitch I was with for awhile during the lame Prome. I hope Cat and Robbie aren't watching.

After a few moments, we break apart slowly.

"I'm sorry." Tori says.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask perplexed.

"I like you, Andre, but I don't know what will happen."

"None of us do."

"Do you like me back?" she asks hopeful.

"No." I reply simply. She looks horrified and ready to cry again.

"But-but-but I just.." she started.

"I _love_ you, Tori and I want us to be together even if we are trapped here forever." I respond quickly to prevent her from breaking down completely and hating me forever. She looks relieved.

"I love you too, Andre." she replies and we start kissing again.

We hear the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and we break apart and Jade followed closely by Beck enter the living room.

"Hey you guys." Tori greets them as they enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to them.

"What did she write?" Beck asks. Tori takes the notenook and hands it to him. He takes it and holds it so they can read it together.

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds. What the fuck is it with her and scissors? I mean really?

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Tori defends.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. Tori rolls her eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. Cat covered her ears. For some reason she hates swearing. Whatever.

"It's a good start, Tori." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." Tori replies with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Tori's gotta stop smiling at me as long as Jade is here. And since we're trapped here, she better stop quick if she wants to survive this.

This will be a long stay.

**Chapter 3. Andre's POV. Tori's next.**


	5. I really like you, Andre

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 4**

**"I really like you, Andre."**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. Please calm down Jade. Freaking out won't help us.

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells her. I'm glad he's here. He's the only one who can control her.

"Does anyone got cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars. Damn.

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks me. My eyes widen at the idea and I recall that I have a battery powered radio upstairs

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" I say cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Cause, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my parents are ok. Trina, not so much.

I go into my room and fetch my old radio.

I come back from upstairs, carrying the radio. I set it up on the piano and turn it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. I clap my hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. I then sit on the piano bench and starts tuning it. I feel the entire house is staring at me intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually I stop and a woman's voice comes out of the radio. Oh good, we got a signal.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing. But, that doesn't lift my spirits.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued. Damn.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre states.

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I feel Andre looking at me and notice how worried he is. He comes over to me and sits down. He was always a shoulder for me to lean on. As soon as he sits down, I put my head on his shoulder.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Andre replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggested. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said! We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of me and runs upstairs with Andre, Beck, and I following her.

Jade kicks open a door that leads to a bathroom and walks in with the three of us in the hallway. She pulls back the shower curtains and walks in and reaches up to the window and pries it open.

"Someone give me a boost." Jade commanded. By "someone" she means Beck. So Beck walks up to her, grab her waist, and lifts her high enough for her to poke her head out.

"What do you see?" Beck asks her after a few moments.

"Uh, a lotta vehicles and water and the neighborhood is in ruins; I'm surprised anything is standing. Pull me back." she replies and he pulls her out and put her down.

"Bedroom windows?" Andre asks me.

"Not very big, but let's try." I reply and move down the hall to my room and enter. I go inside and move to the window with Andre and we open the curtains and gasp at the sight of a vehicle propped gingerly against the house, blocking the window. You've gotta be shitting me.

"Oh no; let's see the others." I say running outside and going to the other bedroom next door, which is Trina's, who I'm thankful is not here. I go inside and pull at the curtains and the window is blocked by a pole of some sort.

"I think that's a transformer." I state. That makes since, we lost power several minutes ago, and if that's the transformer, well, that explains a lot.

I run out and go to the end of the hall and enters the final room, which is my parent's master bedroom, that happens to have a soggy floor that is covered in shards of glass. The curtains are bulged at the middle like something is pushed against them and they are billowing slightly from the wind.

"Not a good sign." Beck remarks. Nodding, I go to the window and pulls the curtains and shows the cause of the bulge, another car blocking the fucking window.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Andre states.

"Ugh, now what do we do?" Jade asks no one in particular. Beck shakes his head slowly.

"I don't know, babe." Beck replies. We walk out of the master bedroom defeated and headed back downstairs. Cat and Robbie are sitting together at the piano bench, listening to the radio. I notice how close they are. Robbie will take care of her, he has always been there for her, even if she doesn't want him to be.

"What's up?" Cat asks, without turning from the radio.

"Windows are blocked by debris." I reply. Cat squeals a little and clutches Robbie and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs us, turning the radio up for us to hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation. Well, fuck.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts fiddling with the tuners and changes channels, recieving nothing but buzzing.

"Power must have gone out." Robbie tells us sadly, earning him another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!" Oh for crying out loud Robbie, she's barely squeezing! How can he expect any girl to like him if he's such a pussy over the smallest things?

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip on Robbie. Robbie turned the radio off.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Andre and I sit together on one of the red couches; Cat and Robbie sat together next to us Jade and Beck took the other couch for ourselves. I notice that Andre was very close to me like he was earlier when I first got the radio to work.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. Good question and I wish I had a good answer.

"Awhile." Beck replies vageuly. His response is vague, but awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states suddenly. Agreed.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." I respond and jump up from my seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Beck, Jade, and Andre soon followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." I state motioning to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently. Um, no we won't, Jade!

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." I reply with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre points out, giving Jade a wary look. She's edgy that one.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" Robbie said out of the blue. Huh?

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck asks him.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie pointed out. Damn, that was actually an ingenious idea.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." I replied, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my blue phone and turn it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

Now that all of the foodstuffs are out of the kitchen cabinets we can start to ration them. If we ration them correctly, we should, hopefully, have enough food to last us the rest of the month, which is three weeks away. Unfortunately, we'll have to keep our appetites under check and have to fight the urge to eat. None of us have an eating disorder, so we should be ok.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks me. I shrug and move to the sink and turn the faucet on full blast and water comes spraying out. Shit yeah!

"Phew, at least we have water." I say relieved. Robbie and Cat soon join us in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. My eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge. Ummmm...no fucking clue, how about that?

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." I reply. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." I add.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. We all walked to stand beside her. I stood beside Andre and struggled look past Jade's shoulder inside the dark fridge. It was hard to make out the containers of food inside. From what I can tell, there's dairy, condiments, sandwich ingredients, whole wheat bread, and a containers full of leftovers of foods I can't tell. It'll come back to me wh I can examine the containers' contents later. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck states. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea what's in there." Jade replied. I then suddenly got hit by an idea.

I leave the kitchen and headed for the stairs. We need to start a daily journal entry for our time here, in case we don't...

"Where are you going?" Andre asked. Is it me or did he sound sadden by my being away from him for a few minutes? I think he did. I smile with my back turned. He likes me.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." I replied without looking back. I'm blushing. I ascend the stairs and vanished. I hope the blush disappears by the time I get back.

I go into my room and sigh. Andre likes me. I figured he has liked me more since he had a crush on Jade. I helped him so that I could hopefully get him to like me. I was secretly sad for two months following his crush and hoped that one day he'll like me the way I like him. And it seems that day has come. But, we're trapped and we'll do some last minute things very quickly. If we survive this (big if), will he still like me? I hope so. But, I'm gonna make my move on him.

I grab a notebook on my dresser and a pen and head back.

I reappear at the top of the steps and everyone is staring at me thoroughly confused.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." I explain to them.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look. Um, really, Jade?

"Well, we need it in case we..." I started. I give them all expectant looks. Beck understood and nodded his head. Jade and Andre nodded as well. Robbie and Cat didn't reply nor nod, possibly not understanding what I mean. I like them both, but they get on my nerves really easily and really fast. I've been around Trina too much. Fortunately I know how to contain my anger when it comes to the little things.

"I don't get it." Cat says.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre tells her patiently. Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie again, who now had a terrified look on his face.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" I suggested as I sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. I looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." I said shakily. I don't find this easy and I don't think they find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around Beck again and pulls him close to her. Beck wrapped his arms around her and pull her in closer. I start writing on the first page. Cat, Robbie, and Andre went into the living room to see what I was writing. Only Jade and Beck remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

I feel Andre behind me. Well, not really feel, he's not touching me. More like sensing him. I know he'll always be there for me no matter what happens and whatever comes between us.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangments?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook I was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She lets go of Beck and grabs his hand and drags him upstairs before anyone could reply.

Cat and Robbie go into the kitchen and start putting food away, leaving Andre and me alone. Andre moves to sit down next to me and looks at the notebook to see what I'm writing in it.

My daily log started to sound something like this:

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SolCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks..._

I haven't gotten far, but I can't help but wonder if Andre noticed that I put his name first. He probably thinks that I'll put Jade's last, which I will.

"It's not a bad start," Andre state. I stop writing and leans back. I read the entry over and over again, thinking that it's a good start. Andre then takes my hand in his and squeezes gently.

"Finished." I announce after a few moments. Cat and Robbie reply with "ok"s.

"Are you ok?" Andre asks me. I look at him and give him a weak smile.

"I'll be fine, it's just..." I starts. My eyes are starting to water. Andre lets my hand go and wraps me in a warming hug. I hug back tightly and I start to sob a little.

"I don't want to die alone." I mumble into his soft chest.

"You won't die alone, Tori; you got me and Cat and Robbie and Beck and in a way, Jade." he reassures me. I can't help but laugh a little at his joke and I straighten out. My cheeks are stained with tears. Andre raises a thumb and clears the tears away from my eyes. I smile at him. Come on Tori, do it! _Do it!_ You won't get a chance after this! I urge myself to make my move.

"I really like you, Andre." I admit before leaning in. Before I know what's happening, my lips are on his and I'm kissing him! That's the way to do it! My lips musta sent a shock into his body and Andre is kissing back. He is actually a better kisser than I expected. This was worth the wait. Oh, I hope Cat and Robbie aren't watching.

After a few moments, we break apart slowly.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks perplexed.

"I like you, Andre, but I don't know what will happen."

"None of us do."

"Do you like me back?" I ask hopeful.

"No." he replies simply. _WHAT?!_ How can he not possibly like me?! We just kissed and now he's saying he doesn't like me. I am beyond horrified and am struggling to not seriously breakdown.

"But-but-but I just.." I stuttered.

"I _love_ you, Tori and I want us to be together even if we are trapped here forever." he responds quickly to prevent me from breaking down in the house. I am startled by this a little but glad at the same time. He doesn't like me, he fucking _loves_ me!

"I love you too, Andre." I reply and we start kissing again.

We hear the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and we break apart and Jade followed closely by Beck enter the living room.

"Hey you guys." I greet them as they enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to them.

"What did she write?" Beck asks. I grab the notebook and hand it to him. He takes it and holds it so they can read it together.

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as they finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds. What the fuck is it with her and scissors? I mean really?

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" I defend.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" I ask hopeful. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. I roll my eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. Cat covered her ears. For some reason she hates swearing. Whatever.

"It's a good start, Tori." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." I reply with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Ha ha, Jade. I get the last laugh all the time, you bitch.

This will be a long stay. But at least I'll have Andre with me. I grab his hand and squeeze it.

**Chapter 4. Tori's POV. Robbie's next.**


	6. I'm under my bed!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Robbie's POV.**

**Chapter 5**

**"I'm under my bed!"**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. She needs to calm down. I know she scared, fuck I'm scared too, but freaking out won't help us at all. She's gonna scare Cat more so than she already is and she's starting to scare me too.

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells her.

"Does anyone have cell reception?" I wonder. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars.

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks Tori whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Because, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my parents are ok. I think my RV got trashed and tossed around by the storm. R.I.P. Silver Streak.

Tori comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Tori claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. Tori sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Tori intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing.

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre stated.

"Agreed." I replied. I see Beck look over at Jade who has been silent for several minutes. I watch him walk over to her and as soon as he was within arm's length, she suddenly wrapped her porcelain arms around him and squeezed tightly. Beck wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. I notice how close they look and I look over to where Andre and Tori are on the piano bench and I too notice how close they are and wonder if they will get together. I look at Cat who is still on the floor, clutching her purple giraffe as tight as she can. I move over to her with Rex and sit down next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me. She doesn't object. She even puts her head on my shoulders. I will look after her.

"I'm under my bed." she whispered to me.

"I know; I'm scared too, Cat." I said in a reassuring voice.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." Cat whimpered.

"I don't know." Tori replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggest. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." I pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said? We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of me and runs upstairs with Tori, Andre, and Beck following her, leaving Cat and I alone with Rex.

"How are you ok, Cat?" I ask her after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'm under my bed!" Cat squealed.

"Don't worry Cat; if you join my Rex's All Hot Chick Volleyball Squad, I'll protect you." Rex stated. Ugh, damnit, Rex! That's not what I wanted him to say! I wish I could control what he says sometimes.

"Fuck you, Rex." Cat whispered. I stare at her shocked that Cat swore despite hating "dirty" words and phrases. Man, this storm is changing her and not for the better.

"I thought you hate swearing?" I clarify to Cat.

"Does it matter? We're trapped here." Cat retorted sadly. Um, ok?

Cat squeals a little and clutches me and her purple giraffe tightly afraid to let go.

"It's ok, Cat; we'll be fine." I reassure her.

"Will we be ok, Robbie?" she asks sadly. Yeah, I don't know.

"Yes we will be ok, Cat; we have to be."

"Kk." She replies. We sit there in awkward silence for a while. The others still haven't returned yet from upstairs. I hope everything is ok and that there's a way out. I look at Cat again and realize how beautiful she is in the dim, gray light. She may be sad and scared, but I will make her happy and brave, because I love her.

"Robbie, why are you so awkward around me?" she asks, breaking the silence between us.

"How would you like me to answer that?" I reply. 'Cause I have no idea how to answer that. DO I tell her I like her or love her?

"The truth of course, silly." She giggles. There's the happy Cat I know.

"Because the thongs he wears squish his privates." Rex replies. Cat squeals and grabs Rex and throws him across the room. I must admit, I was expecting that, so I didn't stop her from doing that. I think for a moment and decide what to tell her.

"I die every day." I answer.

"I die every day without you, Cat Valentine." I explain as lovingly as I can, which isn't much.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she squeals.

"I mean that I die every day without you as my girlfriend." I explain to her lovingly. She looks at me and smiles widely.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she clarifies.

"Yes."

"Really?" she clarifies again, moving closer to me.

"Really, really." I reply. Before I know what's happening, we are moving closer to each other. Inch by inch, our faces get closer until we are mere inches apart. I am paralyzed by some force and can only move my head.

Our lips then touch and we are kissing each other. Her lips are sweet and addictive. We are in sync and are so lost in each other's lips.

The sound of footsteps reach our ears and we break apart and look around. The others are coming back from upstairs, defeated looks on their faces. Apparently the windows are blocked upstairs. I hope we aren't blushing nor made it look too obvious that we were kissing not even ten seconds ago.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." I inform them, turning the radio up so they can hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

I start to fiddle with the tuners and changes channels, receiving nothing but buzzing. There has to be an active radio station around somewhere.

"Power must have gone out." I tell sadly, earning myself another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing me to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!"

"Sorry." Cat whines before loosening her grip. I turn the radio off and the incessant buzzing stops.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Tori and Andre sat together on one of the red couches; Beck and Jade sat together on the other couch. Cat and I sat down together next to Tori and Andre.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Cat wondered. How 'bout this for an answer? Fucked if I know?

"Awhile." Beck replies. I catch the vagueness in his response. I mean awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer. I hope it's not gonna come to that; we only have so much food. We'll need to ration what food we have in the house if we are to survive here.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states, reading my mind.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Tori responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Andre, Jade, and Beck followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops. Cat and I stayed in our seats and observed them cleaning the cabinets which had a lot of food in them.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Tori stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre pointed out.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly. Then something just hit me and it needed to be said.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" I said out of the blue, earning several confused looks directed at me.

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck replies.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." I point out. Their expressions changed to realization and they all agreed.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Tori replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

With all the foodstuffs on the counter, save for the refrigerated goods, they started to ration the food to last us for a few weeks.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks Tori. Tori shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out.

"Phew, at least we have water." Tori says relieved. Cat and I get up and join them in the kitchen to help with the rationing. Cat seems to have calmed down as she doesn't have her purple giraffe with her. Then again, we are kinda boyfriend/girlfriend so she feels safer with me.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" I asked. Tori's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Tori replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. They walked to the fridge to look inside. Cat and I loitered in the background. We can't get close enough to see what food is inside. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air after a while.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck state. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea what's in there." Jade replied.

Tori left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Tori replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished.

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" Cat asked quietly. We all shrugged. Tori usually has something up her sleeve, so let's see what card she plays.

Tori returns after a couple of minutes with blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Tori states at our confused looks.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Tori started. She looked at us all expectantly. I understood and nodded my head. Jade and Andre nodded as well. Cat and I didn't reply. Cat probably doesn't understand what Tori meant. I did, but it still scared me into not replying.

"I don't get it." Cat says. Just as I thought.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre told her. Cat gasped and grabbed me again.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Tori suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Tori looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." Tori said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I don't find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around me again and pulls me close to her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in closer. Tori starts writing on the first page. Andre, Cat, and I went into the living room to see what Tori was writing. Only Beck and Jade remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook Tori was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She grabs Beck's hand and drags him upstairs and they vanish to go clean the master bedroom of glass before anyone could say anything.

Cat and I moved to the piano bench. We sat down close to each other. We both sit in awkward silence, wishing that Andre and Tori weren't in the same room so that we could make out again. You can tell that Cat seemed pretty desperate to want to kiss me again.

"Finished." Tori said after a few minutes.

"Hey you guys." Tori greets them as they enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." I explained to them.

"What did she write?" I ask. Tori takes the notebook and hands it to me. I take it and hold it so Jade and I can read it together. There were many crossed out words.

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SoCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks; Robbie Shapiro, the boy with the afro and the glasses and his puppet, Rex; Caterina Valentine, the little redhead with the purple giraffe; Beckett Oliver, the boy with the long hair; and Jadelyn West, Beck's girlfriend, with the highlights and twenty pairs of scissors._

_ We are trapped in my house and all entrances and exits are blocked by debris and vehicles. We have managed to ration what food we have in the house and we have a source of water. The food supply should hopefully last us until the end of the month._

_ The radio told us what has happened but we lost the signal due to the storm, leaving us cut off from the outside world. We have no signal on our cell phones, which we have turned off to conserve the batteries._

_ End of log._

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds and that scares the shit outta me. Why would someone own sixty pairs of scissors?! Why?!

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Tori defends.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. Tori rolls her eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" Cat asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. Cat covered her ears. Now, she hates swearing again. Is she bipolar?

"It's a good start, Tori." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." Tori replies with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Tori's gotta stop smiling at Beck if she doesn't want Jade to slice her open with her scissors.

This will be a long stay.

**Chapter 5. Robbie's POV. Cat's next.**


	7. I die every day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Cat's POV.**

**Chapter 6**

**"I die every day."**

_Five minutes after learning that we were trapped._

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't fucking take it!" Jade shouted, flipping out. Jadey, please calm down; you're scaring me. I want to be under my bed!

"Babe, please calm down and catch your breath." Beck tells her.

"Does anyone have cell reception?" Robbie wonders. We all pull out our phones and I see no bars. No reception at all. A cell tower must've been knocked over by flying cars. Everyone says they have no bars. Sad day.

"Do you have a radio?" Andre asks Tori whose eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"You bet we do, Andre, let me go get it!" she says cheerfully before running upstairs. I hope the radio works. Because, it looks like we'll be here for quite some time, and we'll need to be updated on the latest. I hope my parents are ok. I worry about my brother a lot. He is such a disaster area. He can't help it. My parents are just as weird as my brother and I are.

Tori comes back from upstairs, carrying a radio that seems to be battery powered. She sets it up on the piano and turns it on. A faint buzzing can be heard from it. Tori claps her hands excitedly and turns the volume up so the buzzing fills the house. I smile excitedly from the sound. The buzzing hurts my ears though. Tori sits on the piano bench and starts tuning it. The entire house is staring at Tori intently awaiting for a voice to come out of the box. Eventually she stops and a woman's voice comes out of the radio.

"Citizens are told to stay indoors at all times until the storm blows over and take shelter if they have any until further notice." the woman said. The reception was better than I expected which is a good thing. Yay! I love good things!

"Reports are coming in about severe flooding, rain storms, and major damage to all of Los Angeles." the woman continued.

"Holy shit, this is bad." Andre stated. I covered my ears from his swearing. I'm too scared to tell him not to say 'shit' again. Shit! I just said it! Aaahh! I did it again!

"Agreed." Robbie replied. I see Beck look over at Jade who has been silent for several minutes. I watch him walk over to her and as soon as he was within arm's length, she suddenly wrapped her porcelain arms around him and squeezed tightly. Beck wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. I notice how close they look and I look over to where Andre and Tori are on the piano bench and I too notice how close they are and wonder if they will get together. I feel Robbie looking at me. I'm still on the floor, clutching Mr. Purple as tight as I can. He moves over to me with Rex and sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him. I don't object. I even puts my head on his shoulders. He'll look over me.

"I'm under my bed." I whisper to him.

"I know; I'm scared too, Cat." he said in a reassuring voice.

"We have got to do something; we can't just stay here with our thumbs up our asses." Rex stated.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in Tori's house." I whimpered. I need to be free, I can't stay here!

"I don't know." Tori replied.

"How about a window?" Beck suggest. "There has to be one big enough for us to fit in."

"But the woman on the radio said we have to stay inside." Robbie pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what the bitch said? We need to get outta here!" Jade shouted letting go of Beck and runs upstairs with Tori, Andre, and Beck following her, leaving Robbie and I alone with Rex.

"How are you ok, Cat?" Robbie asks after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'm under my bed!" I squealed, clutching Mr. Purple tighter than ever.

"Don't worry Cat; if you join my Rex's All Hot Chick Volleyball Squad, I'll protect you." Rex stated. Ugh, its sooo annoying the way he behaves and feels that he has to hit on every girl he sees.

"Fuck you, Rex." I whispered. I gasp and put my hands to my mouth. I can't believe I just said that! I haven't swore in forever.

"I thought you hate swearing?" Robbie clarifies.

"Does it matter? We're trapped here." I retorted sadly. What else am I going to say?

I squeal a little and clutch him and Mr. Purple tightly afraid to let go. At least I'm close to Robbie. Yay I love being close to the people I love!

"It's ok, Cat; we'll be fine." he reassures me.

"Will we be ok, Robbie?" I ask sadly.

"Yes we will be ok, Cat; we have to be."

"Kk." I reply. We sit there in awkward silence for a while. The others still haven't returned yet from upstairs. I hope everything is ok and that there's a way out. Robbie looks at me again and just stares, slack jawed. It's freaking me out a little, but he looks cute that way. Yay I love cuteness. I wonder what he would look like if he were a unicorn, because he's cute and unicorns are cute.

"Robbie, why are you so awkward around me?" I ask, breaking the silence between us.

"How would you like me to answer that?" Robbie replies. Well, they is only one way to answer.

"The truth of course, silly." I giggle. He smiles embarrassedly.

"Because the thongs he wears squish his privates." Rex replies. I squeal and grab Rex and throw him as hard as I can across the room. Rex yells as he soars through the air and grunts when he lands on the ground hard. Robbie looks upset with my action but doesn't chase him for whatever reason.

"I die every day." he answers. Huh?

"I die every day without you, Cat Valentine." he explains as lovingly as he can, which isn't much.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I squeal confused. Seriously, is he dying!? How can I not being with him be killing him!? What's going on!?

"I mean that I die every day without you as my girlfriend." he explains. I look at him and smile widely. I don't understand it, but he wants me to be his girlfriend.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I clarify nervously.

"Yes."

"Really?" I clarify again, moving closer to him.

"Really, really." Robbie replies. Before I know what's happening, we are moving closer to each other. Inch by inch, our faces get closer until we are mere inches apart. I am paralyzed by some force and can only move my head.

Our lips then touch and we are kissing each other. His lips are actually nice to kiss and I'm hooked. We are in sync and are so lost in each other's lips.

The sound of footsteps reach our ears and we break apart and look around. The others are coming back from upstairs, defeated looks on their faces. Apparently the windows are blocked upstairs. I hope we aren't blushing nor made it look too obvious that we were kissing not even ten seconds ago.

"Anything new?" Jade asks.

"Storm's heading north; SoCal is in ruins. L.A. seems to have taken the brunt of the hurricane." Robbie informs them, turning the radio up so they can hear. A man's voice is explaining the situation.

"Hurricane Rick has all but wiped out Los Angeles and is now currently in the northern areas of SoCal. The power plant is currently having issues maintaining power." the man explains. Shortly after finishing, the radio starts buzzing, signaling the loss of signal, most likely from the power going out altogether.

Robbie starts to fiddle with the tuners and changes channels, receiving nothing but buzzing. There has to be an active radio station around somewhere.

"Power must have gone out." I tell sadly, earning myself another crushing squeeze from Cat, causing him to gasp for breath. "C-Cat, loo-loosen up a bit!"

"Sorry." I whine before loosening my grip. Robbie turned the radio off and the incessant buzzing stops. My ears are cheering from being freed from that noise.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down somewhere. Tori and Andre sat together on one of the red couches; Beck and Jade sat together on the other couch. Cat and I sat down together next to Tori and Andre.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I wondered.

"Awhile." Beck replies. That's not much of a response. I mean awhile could be anywhere from a few hours to several days and possibly even longer.

"We need to ration all the food in the house." Beck states.

"That's a good idea; let's get started." Tori responded jumping up from her seat and walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets that held food in them. Andre, Jade, and Beck followed and started grabbing food out of the cabinets and placing them on the tables and countertops. Robbie and I stayed in our seats and observed them cleaning the cabinets which had a lot of food in them.

"The food in the fridge will have to be eaten first before they spoil; I'm not sure what to do with all the frozen foods, since we have no power." Tori stated as she motioned to the fridge.

"We could start a fire and do it the old fashioned way." Jade suggested innocently.

"That's _really_ dangerous, Jade." Tori replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, how are we gonna make a fire in here that's large enough to cook meat, but small enough that it's manageable?" Andre pointed out.

"Whatever; it was just a suggestion." Jade said nonchalantly. Then something just hit me and it needed to be said.

"Wait a minute, we have no power in the entire house, right?" I said out of the blue, earning several confused looks directed at me.

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck replies.

"Well, with no power, we won't be able to charge our phones and we might need them if we're gonna be here for awhile." Robbie point out. Their expressions changed to realization and they all agreed.

"Yeah, let's turn them off." Tori replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone and turning it off. Everyone soon follows suit and all our phones are off. We have no signal and no internet, so why kill the batteries?

With all the foodstuffs on the counter, save for the refrigerated goods, they started to ration the food to last us for a few weeks. A few weeks? What if we're here longer? What will we do then? Eat each other? Well, Jade will do that, but what about the rest of us.

"Do we have water?" Andre asks Tori. Tori shrugs and moves to the sink and turns the faucet on full blast and water does come out.

"Phew, at least we have water." Tori says relieved. Robbie and I get up and join them in the kitchen to help with the rationing. I have calmed down and I don't have Mr. Purple with me.

"Do you know what we have for food in the fridge?" Robbie asked. Tori's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she struggled to remember what food is in the fridge.

"Not really and I don't want to open it; we need to keep it cool for now." Tori replies. "We should only open it only when it's absolutely necessary." she added.

"It is absolutely necessary, Vega." Jade snapped and walked to the fridge and opened the door before anybody could object. They walked to the fridge to look inside. Robbie and I loitered in the background. We can't get close enough to see what food is inside. Jade then shuts the door to trap the escaping cool air after a while.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Beck state. Everyone nods.

"Agreed; at least we have some idea what's in there." Jade replied.

Tori left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"Getting a notebook and a pen." Tori replied without looking back. She ascended the stairs and vanished.

"Why would she need a notebook and a pen?" I asked quietly. We all shrugged.

Tori returns after a couple of minutes with blue notebook and a pen.

"We'll make a journal entry of our stay here." Tori states at our confused looks.

"Why? That seems unnecessary." Jade replied, her confused look contorting to an even more confused look.

"Well, we need it in case we..." Tori started. She looked at us all expectantly. Beck understood and nodded his head. Jade and Andre nodded as well. Robbie and I didn't reply. Robbie looks a little uneasy.

"I don't get it." I say, thoroughly confused.

"We'll need it in case we don't make it, Cat." Andre told her. I gasped and grabbed Robbie again.

"Yeah; we'll each take turns writing a day out?" Tori suggested as she sat down on one of the couches and pulled the coffee table closer to her and put the notebook down and opened it to the first page after the cover. Tori looked back at us and we all nod.

"Ok, then I'll start." Tori said shakily. She doesn't find this easy and I don't find it easy either. Jade wraps her arms around Beck again and pulls him close to her. I notice how close they are and I wish I could be that close with somebody. I hope that somebody is Robbie. Tori starts writing on the first page. Andre, Cat, and I went into the living room to see what Tori was writing. Only Beck and Jade remained in the kitchen, wrapped together like a giant piece of candy.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements?" Andre asked without looking up from the notebook Tori was still writing in.

"Beck and I will take the master bedroom after we clean the glass off the floor." Jade replied automatically. She grabs Beck's hand and drags him upstairs and they vanish to go clean the master bedroom of glass before anyone could say anything.

Robbie and I moved to the piano bench. We sat down close to each other. We both sit in awkward silence, wishing that Andre and Tori weren't in the same room so that we could make out again. You can tell that I seemed pretty desperate to want to kiss him again. He actually is a good kisser and his lips are nice and soft.

"Finished." Tori said after a few minutes. She passes the log around and we all read it. Yay I love reading logs! They remind me of my diary!

"Hey you guys." Tori greets them as they enter the living room.

"Tori finished with the day log." Robbie explained to them.

"What did she write?" Beck ask. Tori takes the notebook and hands it to him. He takes it and hold it so Jade can read it with him. There were many crossed out words.

_Day One June 12th, 2011:_

_ Hurricane Rick has hit Los Angeles and the city is all but destroyed. The roads are most likely blocked and the power is out. SoCal took the brunt of the storm. I am writing this daily journal so that should anyone find us too late, they'll know what has transpired here._

_ My name is Victoria Vega. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts high school and this is my house we are trapped in. My friends are as follows: Andre Harris, the boy with dreadlocks; Robbie Shapiro, the boy with the afro and the glasses and his puppet, Rex; Caterina Valentine, the little redhead with the purple giraffe; Beckett Oliver, the boy with the long hair; and Jadelyn West, Beck's girlfriend, with the highlights and twenty pairs of scissors._

_ We are trapped in my house and all entrances and exits are blocked by debris and vehicles. We have managed to ration what food we have in the house and we have a source of water. The food supply should hopefully last us until the end of the month._

_ The radio told us what has happened but we lost the signal due to the storm, leaving us cut off from the outside world. We have no signal on our cell phones, which we have turned off to conserve the batteries._

_ End of log._

"Where did you get the idea that I'm your friend, Vega?" Jade asked as soon as we finished reading the log. "And I do _not_ have twenty pairs of scissors! I have fifty-nine!" she adds and that scares me. Why would someone own sixty pairs of scissors?! Why?! I hope she doesn't have any of them with her. I hate to wake up and be without hair or see anyone else without hair.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jade!" Tori defends.

"Why?!"

"We may die here! Do you want to die alone with me and feel nothing but hate for me?" Tori asks. Jade contemplates this for a moment.

"Yeah." she replies. Tori rolls her eyes in defeat.

"But, Jadey, why can't you and Tori get along?" I asked desperately.

"Don't call me that! And I don't want to get along with Tori because she's fucking annoying!" Jade replied. I covered my ears tightly. I hate swearing. I really fucking hate it! Oh no! I just said the F bomb! Aaaaaah! I'm going crazy!

"It's a good start, Tori." Beck comments on the journal to change the subject.

"Thank you, Beck." Tori replies with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Tori's gotta stop smiling at Beck if she doesn't want Jade to slice her open with her scissors.

This will be a long stay. Full of sleepovers. Yay I love sleepovers! It won't be so bad if there are sleepovers!

**Chapter 6. Cat's POV. I'm back. I finished Love Darkness and will work on Dark of the Storm. For the rest of the story, the chapters will have interchanging POVs between the characters and sometimes 3rd person. R + R plz. Suggestions welcome. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**


	8. A Big Deal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 7**

**A Big Deal**

**Beck's POV**

I take Jade's hand and walk over to the kitchen table and sit down. She sits down next to me and places her head on my shoulder. This has been one hell of a day. Somehow, I had a feeling this was gonna be a bad day.

_Flashback. This morning at Beck's RV. 8:20._

_ I hear this buzzing from nearby. I twitch a bit and groan from it disturbing my slumber. I need to get up and turn it off before my phone is destroyed by Jade. Again. I had to replace two phones since I started dating Jade two years ago._

_I stir and start to sit up but I am shoved back down by Jade, who was also awakened by the damned phone. With a growl, she got out of bed and moved towards my phone._

_ "Jade! Don't do it!" I shout, but too late, my phone is thrown against the wall with incredible force and I hear it break against the wall. The buzzing stopped after the impact and landed on the floor. I throw Jade a reproachful look. She glares back at me._

_ "Dafuq did you do that for?" I groan as she came back into bed with me and pulled the sheets up to her chest._

_ "Your phone woke me up, again!" she retorted, closing her eyes._

_ "And why the hell couldn't you turn the alarm off?" I shout at her. Her eyes fly wide open and she gives me her death glare. Being her boyfriend for so long and surviving makes me immune to the effects of that glare._

_"Why the fuck is your alarm going off in the first place? Its summer vacation!" she replies._

_ "I forgot to turn it off." I glare at her. I kinda like these pointless arguments. Anything to push her buttons. She just looks sexy when she's mad. Right now, in a bra and panties, she couldn't look any sexier. Ok, down boy._

_"Whatever; what's for breakfast?" she asks, now bored from the argument. Ugh, this is gonna be a painful morning._

_After breakfast, I literally had to drag her to Tori's to spend the day. She was really cranky today because of my alarm. My phone surprisingly survived Jade's wrath, but I'll need to replace it again. I'll make sure it's made of steel. The screen and frame were cracked. I have not a single clue how it's even functioning anymore, but I'm keeping it off, before I get electrocuted by it or have it explode in my pants._

_End Flashback._

I hand Tori back her notebook with the day log in it. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone and turn it on.

"What time is it?" Andre asks.

"A little past 1." I answer, turning my phone off again and putting it back in my pocket.

"I'm getting hungry," Cat moaned rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, me too." Tori added.

"How much should we eat?" Robbie inquired.

"Not too much, obviously." Jade replied quietly. I moved to the kitchen, where the non-perishables were still on the table and countertops. I organized them by category. Cereals, crackers, chips, nuts, pretzels, popcorn, candy, cereal bars, nutritional bars, fruit snacks, and miscellaneous for that shit I don't know nor care about. Whatever.

"I organized the stuff so it'll be easier for us to get what we want." I explained, turning back to the others who were watching me intently.

**Jade's POV**

Beck just finished organizing the food we have into categories. I'm pretty hungry right now. My stomach has been growling for quite some time now. I walk over to Beck to grab food and am followed by the others. There's not much of a selection but anything will do. Not like we have a choice.

I grab some strawberry Pop Tarts and open a package. I take a bite and spit it out. The damned thing is stale. I check the box and see they expired last month. Perfect.

"Vega! You're stupid Pop Tarts expired last month!" I shout causing everyone to jump. Vega looked at me annoyed.

"Well excuse me for not eating Trina's stupid Pop Tarts!"

"Um, how are they Trina's?" Andre asked confused.

"Did you not see the tag on the box?" Tori pointed out. I lifted the box and turned it to see a black strip of paper on the box that says Property of Trina Vega. Of fucken course.

"Does she do this regularly?" Robbie asked. Tori nodded. I roll my eyes. What is wrong with this family? The parents are stupid, one of their daughters is a psychopathic bitch with no talent and the other is a talent hog who keeps trying to take my Beck from me despite claiming not wanting Beck.

"Well, that's one less thing we can eat." Beck said, grabbing the box of stale Pop Tarts and tossing them in the garbage. We started to check the boxes for expiration dates. Expired food we threw on the ground. Initially, we started with a couple. That couple turned to a handful. And that to a few. And soon at least a quarter of the food boxes were on the floor. Shit, this isn't good.

**Tori's POV**

We are staring at the boxes of food on the floor. Those boxes have expired food in them. I frown at how many there are.

"This complicates things a bit." Robbie stated.

"Agreed." Andre added.

"How much food de we have now?" Cat whimpered, clutching her giraffe tightly.

"Much less than what we started with." Beck informed her. Cat squealed and ran to the living room and curled up in a ball on a couch. Robbie went to comfort her.

"Vega, why don't you check the boxes for expiration dates?" Jade asked annoyed.

"I don't know! So we have a few boxes gone, what's the big deal?"

**Andre's POV**

"What is the big deal? Are you nuts?" I shout at her. She looks at me shocked. How naïve can she be? We're stuck in a giant house with limited supplies and now we have several expired boxes. Soon the whole house is in uproar.

"Oh c'mon!" Beck yelled.

"What you fucken serious, Vega?!" Jade shouted.

"Really?" Robbie and Rex groaned loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat squealed.

"Calm the fuck down everybody!" Tori shouted in retaliation.

"Everybody stop!" I yelled louder than all of them. They ceased and stared at me. "Let's not bug out, alright?"

"Dude, we have less food now than we did a few hours ago." Rex pointed out.

"Don't mean its Tori's fault." I retorted.

"It kinda does." Beck stated. Beck come on dawg. You're supposed to be on my side.

"I'm sorry that my family doesn't check the expiration dates too often." Tori said apologetically. She looked upset. I moved towards her to comfort her but she takes a step back. She pointed her finger at me accusingly.

"You and I are supposed to be together, Andre." She whimpers before she stalks off towards the stairs.

"Tori, babe wait-"

"Don't!" she snarls before she runs upstairs and I hear a door closing. I turn around slowly to see the others staring at me expectantly.

"Since when were you two together?" Beck asked.

"Since a few hours ago." I shrug.

"And now you've broken her heart. Congrats, dude." Jade sneers.

"Jade I swear to God, I will break you." I snarl, taking several steps towards her.

"You'll have to go through me first." Beck stated standing between Jade and I and giving me a threatening look.

"Oh, I would love to see you try, Oliver."

"Cut it out!" Cat screamed running in between Beck and I. "This is not helping us at all!"

"She's right." Rex agreed.

"Jade, you've gotta stop being so mean to everybody! Beck, I don't understand your love for her. Andre, you need to go to Tori and fix this. We all need to work together." Cat stated. You know for a bipolar teen with a personality like a child, she does say some pretty smart things time to time. I look at Beck and Jade. Beck seemed annoyed by Cat's remark. Jade seemed insulted. I shrug.

"Sorry guys." I said.

"'S cool." Beck said bored.

"Whatever." Jade replied. I turned and headed upstairs to Tori's room.

**Tori's POV**

I am lying on my bed crying. I am crying for many reasons. Firstly, we're stuck in my house with no means of communicating with the outside world. We have dwindling food supplies and have to toss more food now. And Andre really hurt me earlier. I am _not_ nuts. That really hurt. I am already suffering with Jade here, now Andre is at my throat. He's said he'd protect me and he wouldn't hurt me. Some promise!

There's a tiny knock on my door. I already know who it is and I am not in the mood to hear his voice.

"Go away, Andre." I sniffle.

"I just want to talk." He muttered from behind the door.

"I said 'go away'." I repeated irritated now.

"But-"he began.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I shout. Suddenly my door opens and he steps inside and closes the door behind him. I stand up and move towards him. My eyes are red and my face tear-stained.

"What part of 'leave me the fuck alone' did you not understand?" I ask threateningly. He rolled his eyes and smirked at this. How is this funny? I walk up to him and slap him across the face. He turns back to me slowly, his face burning in anger. I faltered and took a step back. I've never seen him this way before.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." He said slowly. I keep moving backwards until I meet my bed and sit down on it.

"I-I'm sorry. D-d-don't hurt m-me." I choke out, causing more tears to fall. I crawl up the bed a bit to keep my distance. He was really scary. He took a step towards me. "Don't hurt me." I whimpered out.

**Chapter 7. Sorry for taking too long to update. Been busy with school and work. I'll try to update more frequently.**


	9. Don't hurt me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 8**

**Don't hurt me**

**Tori's POV**

"D-don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." I begged as I crawled further away from him. His towering form loomed over me. "Please."

Andre moved towards me slowly. I couldn't run. I was terrified. I was on the floor beside my bed. Andre was on the opposite side, but he was coming around. I was crawling towards the wall, keeping my eyes on him. There wasn't anywhere for me to go.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." I whimpered. I am crying again. I am afraid that he will do something bad to me. What will he do to me?

"I won't hurt you, but I'll make you regret it." He replied in a low voice. Oh fuck no, please don't!

"Please don't." I say curling up in a ball and squeezing my eyes shut.

"By kissing you silly." I heard him say. What? I open my eyes and look up in time to see him crashing his lips onto mine. I was lost. I thought he was gonna hurt me. I kissed him back. He's a good at making out. He kissing me makes me feel safe. That scary moment is in the past. But I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared shitless at all.

After what feels like forever, we separate for a much needed breather. I look into his big brown eyes.

"You're not gonna hurt me?" I ask cautiously.

"Would I ever do that?" he asked.

"No, but don't do that again; you scared the shit outta me." He sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder and brings me close to him.

"I love you Tori. I will do anything to protect you from anything."

"I love you too, Andre." I smile at him and he returns it. We are leaning in about to kiss again when there is a knock on my door.

"What is it?" I ask loudly, looking at the door from behind my bed.

'It's Robbie; is everything ok?" Robbie's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Everything is fine man. We'll be down in a few. Eat without us." Andre replied.

"Roger dodger," Robbie replied and left. We listened for his footsteps to vanish.

"Now, where were we?" I ask turning to Andre.

"Right about here." He replied and we started kissing again.

His hands cupped my cheeks and I ran my fingers through his dreads. His tongue probed my lips, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and admitted entrance and our tongues danced together. The kiss deepened and became more heated with each moment. For some reason, I was starting to get bored. He must have been too, because his hands roamed to the hem of my t-shirt and mine went to the hem of his. Before I know what's happening, we were both shirtless. I was caressing his muscular chest and he wrapped his arms around my back and reached for the bra clasp. He undid it and slipped the bra off slowly. I looked at him expectantly and saw him stare at my exposed breasts. He had a look of desire but it was tainted with fear. I smiled to reassure him.

"I love your look. I feel in control and all-powerful." I whisper huskily. He looks in my eyes. His were dark with desire.

"You're so beautiful and perfect, Tori." He whispered.

"Touch them." I demand quietly. He complies and gently takes them in his hands and squeezes and plays with them. "Use your mouth." I add. He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on my breast while playing with the other one. He then switches after a few seconds to the other. I moan to this pleasure.

"We should move to the bed." He says after he stops sucking on my tits. I nod and we both climb on the bed, with me on the bottom.

"Wait- condoms. In the nightstand." I stop him and point to my nightstand on the right.

"You have condoms?" Andre asks puzzled.

"You never know when you'll need them." I point out. He nodded in agreement and moved to the nightstand, climbing over me and opening the drawer. This exposed his torso to me and I used this to my advantage. I kissed his stomach and he chuckled lightly. He then pulled out a condom and opened the package and took it out. He sat on the edge of the bed. I took off my jeans and watch him stand to pull his jeans and his boxers off. He then sat down again. I moved to sit next to him and stole a glance between his legs. His dick was covered in the condom. I pulled him in for a searing kiss.

I lied down and pulled him on top of me. We were kissing like no tomorrow and he trailed kisses down my body, first with my neck, then my chest and tits and stomach. He finally reached do to my panties and slowly slid them off, revealing my clean shaven, wet pussy. I pulled him up to me and started kissing him as he entered me. I moaned at the feeling of having him inside me. I enjoyed the feeling. It's a bit weird with the condom, but it's still enjoyable.

"Push harder." I demand softly. He complies and thrusts harder than before and he quickens the pace to. I try to move my hips in sync with his thrusts. My moans increase in volume as he thrusts harder and faster. "Oh fuck, Andre." I gasp.

A few moments later, I feel myself release. He does too as he groans and stops. Panting, we kiss each other for a second and he rolls off me and I cuddle into him.

"We should get dressed. The others will be expecting us." I inform him. He nods and sits up and pulls off the soiled condom and goes into my adjacent bathroom to clean himself as I start to get dressed.

It was wonderful and perfect. Not enough words to describe it. He comes out and throws his clothes on quickly. We hug and kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"On the contrary, you made me feel much better." I answered him. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now let's get some food. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

We left my room holding hands, closer than before. Maybe being trapped won't be so bad.

**Andre's POV**

Tori and I just had sex together as a couple for the first time and it was beyond perfect. I can't describe it, but it was amazing. I love her and her sexy-ass bod.

I'm actually glad to be trapped here in her house. I'm with her all the time and I can protect from anything. Our relationship can really grow here. I kiss her cheek as we head downstairs to have our first meal as a couple. Not official, but we can do all that boshit after we got outta here, if that happens.

**Chapter 8. There, the first sex scene. You guys likin' it so far? R and R plz. Next chapter should be up soon. Probably a day or 2. Hang in there, it's gonna get better.**


	10. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 9**

**Explanations**

**Robbie's POV**

I walked back downstairs after checking on Andre and Tori. I guess they were talking. When I got downstairs, the others were gathered in the living room with boxes of foods.

"What's happening?" Beck asked as I sat down next to Cat and Rex and grabbed a box of cheddar crackers.

"They're talking; told us to eat without them." I informed them, popping a handful of crackers in my mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

"I hope they sort everything." Cat muttered.

"They will." I reassured Cat. She gave me her trademark face-splitting grin and continued eating. Beck and Jade were eating at the table and whispering to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but every once in a while one of them would smirk deviously. Cat seemed to notice too and moved closer to me so she could whisper in my ear.

"I want to feel you inside me," she whispered in a sultry voice. Holy shit. I didn't know Cat could do that. She's so sweet and innocent but since when did she have a dirty side? Cat is quite the mystery. By saying that, she turned me on and I had to shift in my seat to be more comfortable because of the sudden hard on. Cat looked back at Beck and Jade, as if to check to see if they were looking. Those two were too busy feeding each to notice. Cat turned back to me so that I could whisper in her ears.

"I'll make Rex jealous when I make you scream my name." I offer hopefully. Cat grins at this and throws a devious look at the motionless Rex. Good thing Rex is asleep. If he were awake, the entire room would hear him say: "Jealous of what? I have a better chance of making a girl scream my name then you do."

I hear footsteps behind me and turn around to see Tori and Andre walking downstairs, holding hands.

"Did you guys save some for us?" Tori asked with a smirk. Her hair seems messy and both her and Andre's clothes were messy and looked like they were thrown on in a split second. Did they have sex?

"What took you so long?" Jade asked looking annoyed.

"We were talking." Andre replied simply.

"Yeah right,"

"We were!" Tori shouted now.

"C'mon, you guys, we can tell you had sex." Beck replied.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Both of you are flushed and sweaty and your clothes are a mess, and so is your hair, Vega." Jade explained impatiently. Tori and Andre looked like two people caught red-handed.

"Well, fuck," Andre muttered.

"Was it good?" Cat asked causing everyone to look at her.

"Um…yeah," Tori answered confused. Everyone was staring at them now in anticipation. Tori and Andre looked at each other, shrugged and started kissing.

"Get a room you two!" Jade shouted as Beck cheered and Cat gasped.

"Jadey, they already got one!" Cat gasped causing everyone to look at her again.

"Cat, are you feeling well?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Cat replied thoroughly confused.

"Well, you're the innocent one in the group, yet you seem to understand the hidden meanings of everything we're saying,"

"I'm innocent, not stupid," Cat retorted. "Besides, Danny and I had sex during our short relationship." She added, earning a shocked look from everyone. She's innocent alright.

"Why don't you two join us?" I suggest to Tori and Andre, changing the subject.

"Sure," Tori agreed and she and Andre sat down on the other red couch, grabbed the nearest box of crackers, and started munching on them.

**Tori's POV**

"What time is it?" I asked after several awkward minutes of silence. Andre check his watch.

"Almost 2."

"What can we do?" Cat asked.

"Board games and card games pretty much." I replied. It's not we can do much. I don't believe that anybody brought their PearPads with them. I have mine in my room. I'd break it out, but I don't think everybody will like the games I have on it, especially Angry Birds. I'm addicted to that stupid game, not sure about anybody else. Jade I know for sure hates it, surprise there. So if I mention "angry" and "bird" in the same sentence, I'd most likely become her next meal. Playing cards is always fun. The board games are fun, but not everybody likes the selection we've got.

That reminds me, I recently got Cards Against Humanity, a really awesome card game similar to Apples to Apples, but not for kids. Good thing my parents are cool with it otherwise, I'd never be able to play it. I'm sure the others will like it, especially Jade. Cat might be scared of all the raunchy and vulgar shit in it. Then again, she just proved she knows more than she lets on, so I think we'll be ok. I mean, who woulda thought that Cat Valentine could be naughty?

"Do you guys want to play Cards Against Humanity?"

**Chapter 9. Did I say a day or 2? Oh. Sorry, been busy with school. I written the chapter, I just had to type it up. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	11. Against Humanity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 10**

**Against Humanity**

**A/N: The card game has a lot of thematic, raunchy, and vulgar elements. Some content might seem offending and if that is the case, my apologies. This chapter is MA, mature adults. Don't read this or let your younger siblings or children see this. You'll most likely be dying of laughter at the end and drowning in your own tears. I know, I've almost died each time. You've been warned, so don't bitch to me. Enjoy. Credit goes to Cards Against Humanity.**

**Cat's POV**

Huh? What's Cards Against Humanity? Is it cards that attack humans? Why would they do that? OH MY GOD! I'm a human! Why would they attack me?!

"Why would cards want to attack us?" I ask scared. I got WTF looks from everybody. Why?

"Cat, it's a card game." Jade explained patiently. Ooh, I love card games!

"Yay! I love card games! But, the name is Cards Against Humanity; how did we know if they won't hurt us?"

"I'm pretty sure they won't." Andre reassured me.

"Ooh, ok! I wanna play!"

"Anybody else interested?" Tori asked. Everyone said yes. Yay! Everyone's happy!

"I'll go get the game then." Tori said, with confused look on her face from my outburst. She left for upstairs and came back a couple of minutes later with a black box. We all gathered in the living room and sat down. Robbie and I took the floor facing the piano behind the couches. Beck and Jade took the couch to our right and Tori and Andre took the other couch. Tori opened the box and started pulling out a lotta cards. There had to be at least a hundred or so of the white cards and only a small amount of the black cards. She put the black cards face down in one pile and split the white cards in several smaller piles face down next to the black cards.

"Did you guys every play Apples to Apples as kids?" Tori asked.

"No." Jade answered nonchalantly.

"Meh." Beck replied monotonously.

"Kinda." Robbie said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok, it's pretty simple. The black cards are questions or fill-in-the-blanks and the whiter cards are answers, one of us reads a black card and everyone else puts in a white card that best matches the black card and the best match gets the black card. In the end, the person with the highest number of black cards wins." Tori explained.

"How do we choose who goes first?" Beck asked. Tori's expression contorted with embarrassment. What's wrong?

"Um, the person who took a shit most recently goes first." Tori explained. Jade laughed, Beck chuckled lightly and everyone else groaned.

"So, who goes first?" Robbie asked.

"When was the last time anybody went to the bathroom?" Tori pointed out. Everyone said that they hadn't gone in some time. How is this gonna work? Where am I supposed to wazz?

"How do we work this out, Tori?" Robbie asked.

"The toilets will still work. We got water so I doubt the toilets shouldn't be a problem." Tori explained.

"Well, in that case…" Andre said before everyone jumped up at ran towards the nearest bathroom. I've slept over here before so I know that there's a bathroom downstairs and in Tori's bedroom. I imagine that there's one in Trina's room and obviously one in the master bedroom. That makes four bathrooms and six of us, so two people will be dancing outside waiting for the other person to finish. This is gonna be painful.

**Jade's POV**

I run with Beck to a bathroom to use before I explode. We run upstairs to the master bathroom. We split off from the others. I was too busy trying to save my bladder to care where they went. I think one of them is behind us, but like I said, I'm too busy to care.

Beck and I ran inside the bedroom and towards the bathroom. We reach there at the same time, which results in the both of us getting caught in the door jamb trying to get in at the same time. We both struggle to get in before the other, but he was starting to get ahead slightly, since he was much stronger than me.

"Hey!" a voice shouted behind us. We both stop to turn our heads as much as we could to see who it was. Cat was standing there at the door with an angry but determined look.

"Get your own!" Beck shouted and he continued to struggle to get inside. I struggled to keep him out and get ahead so I could get in, but it was starting to drain us both. We both heard a yell behind us and turned in time to see Cat charging at us. We both tried to get out of the way but Cat rammed into us, sending all three of us into the large bathroom and on the floor. The bathroom was at least half the size of the bedroom and had a walk-in glass door shower and an iron cast tub and two sinks.

Cat got up and made a beeline towards the toilet. I tried to grab her leg but since Beck was on top of me and wouldn't get up so I could get a better grip, Cat escaped and started to undo her jeans.

"Oh no you don't!" Beck shouted jumping up and running top Cat. He grabbed Cat and picked her up as she pulled her jeans down to reveal pink (surprise there) panties. She squealed and struggled but Beck put her in the glass door shower and closed it. Cat walked into the door and was stunned. This gave him time to undo his belt buckle and lift the toilet seat. While he was distracted, I manage to get up after being partially crushed by him and I walked up behind him and kicked him in the ass as he started to pull down his jeans.

"Hey!" he shouted and turned in time to be slapped around by me. He raised his hands to protect himself, but his jeans slid down and he got tangled and I pushed him to the floor. My turn. I got to the toilet and managed to get my skirt and leggings down so that I could use the toilet. Victory for me. Sorry Cat and Beck, better luck next time.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….." I moaned as I felt my bladder release its contents. I kept moaning til I heard a knock to my right. Cat was knocking at the glass door.

"Can someone let me out please?" she asked quietly.

"Seriously? You can't open it?" Beck asked on the floor, clearly annoyed by Cat's idiocy.

"I hit my head pretty hard." Cat replied.

"Ugh, just a second." Beck groaned. He got up and pulled his jeans up and held them as he opened the door for Cat to come out of the shower. She had her jeans up too and was holding them. They both turned to me and stared at me. I was just about finished.

"What?" I ask.

"Will you hurry the fuck up?" they both said in unison. I'm used to Beck swearing. Cat swearing is really odd.

"Just about finished!" I proclaim as I stand up and pull my underwear, leggings, and skirt back up. I turn to flush the toilet. It worked. Now I can watch Beck and Cat fight for the toilet. Beck won and Cat was dancing while he went. Cat went next and we left to go back downstairs. We were moaning from our bladders' killing us.

We headed back downstairs and we took our time. Our groins were sore. We made it eventually and the others are there already. Tori and Andre are lying on the couches and Robbie is on the floor. They're all moaning from their bladders nearly exploding.

"My bladder hurts." Cat moaned.

"Join the club," Tori groaned from the couch closest to the front door.

"Can we start playing now?" Andre asked.

"Yes, let's play." Beck declared.

**Beck's POV**

We took our original seats before all that toilet fun earlier.

"Who took a shit during all that excitement earlier?" Jade asked bluntly. Robbie raised his hand. He blushed with embarrassment.

"I'll pick the category." Robbie added for good measure. I roll my eyes.

"Just pick the fucken category already." Tori said annoyed. Robbie flinched a bit and grabbed the top card from the black deck. He cleared his throat and read the card out loud.

"What did the US airdrop to the children of Afghanistan?" Everyone but Robbie checked their hands and put in one card in a pile in front of Robbie and grabbed a card to fill their hand again. Robbie picked the cards up, shuffled them and started reading the out loud.

"BATMAN! Golden showers; the terrorists; Britney Spears at 55; Geese." What followed was uproar. We all laughed at the various cards. The geese card made us all think of Cat. Robbie choked on his tears as he announced the winner.

"Gotta go with the terrorists!"

"Whoo oooh!" Jade cheered as she snatched the category card from in front of Robbie.

"Who's next to read?" Andre asked Tori.

"Clockwise." She replied. This meant it was her turn, the Andre, then myself, then Jade, and finally Cat. Tori grabbed a category card.

"Why can't I sleep at night?" Cards were dished out and she read them.

"Alcoholism; doin' it in the butt; used panties; not giving a shit about the Third World; the art of seduction." Laughter and crying followed. Fuck this game is awesome! I gotta find it and get my own copy.

"Who had doin' it in the butt?" she asked. I raised my hand and cheered as I took the card. I received surprised looks from everybody except Jade, who is blushing like crazy.

"Don't need to know the deets." Andre spoke up as he took the next category. "I drink to forget blank."

"You drink to forget blank?" Cat asked confused.

"No, no. There's a blank at the end of the statement." Andre informed her. Man, she is dumb sometimes. Makes me wonder how in the Hell she knew what sex even is. Whatever. Andre received and read out loud the cards.

"Justin Bieber; The Virginia Tech Massacre; Shaquille O'Neil's acting career; being a dick to children; an uppercut." Mixed reactions. "Shaq's acting career." Andre stated. Tori clapped and took the category. My turn. I grab the next one and read it.

"What's that smell?" I read. Jade put her card down immediately and I received all but Cat's card.

"What's wrong Cat?" Robbie asked. Cat was sniffing the air.

"I don't smell anything." She said confused. Ugh.

"It's the fucking category, moron!" Jade shouted. Cat squealed and buried herself in Robbie and handed me her card.

"Silence; the Force; dead babies; balls; being fabulous." I read out loud and struggled as the cards were hilarious, except for Cat's of course. She's putting in her most innocent cards in. She's probably going to run out of them soon.

"I'm going with silence." I declare. Andre takes his first victory.

"Dafuq was wrong with mine, Beck?" Jade asked me accusatorily. If you don't know which one was hers, I don't know what your problem is.

"You can't smell silence, which makes it very hilarious." I explain to her calmly.

"Whatever. My turn." Jade grumbled as she grabbed the next category. "In Michael Jackson's final moments, he thought about blank." Everyone handed her their card.

"Michael Jackson, seriously? Preteens, too old; laying an egg, Cat, you suck at this game; Nickelback, lame Andre; Stormtroopers, too obvious Rob." Jade had to comment on everyone's cards. The people she called out on looked embarrassed at their choices that she commented and displayed.

"They all suck, but Michael Jackson." Tori clapped as she took her second victory. Jade rolled her eyes and groaned that Tori won again.

"Yay! It's my turn!" Cat shouted as she took the next category. She then laughed at the card.

"Well?" I asked.

"Why am I sticky?" Cat read. Everyone looked at their cards and handed them to Cat. Cat read them out loud and laughed at some of them. I wonder how she'll react to the um, more adult cards.

"Pac-Man uncontrollably guzzling cum; sexual tension; menstrual rage; German dungeon porn; Harry Potter erotica." She read. Holy shit, she actually read them all. She normally gets upset about saying something too 'dirty' and refuses to say it. What the Hell was that Danny loser teaching her?

"Menstrual rage," Cat decided.

"YES!" Jade cheered loudly as everybody groaned. I thought the Pac-Man one was good. Now play that game with that image in your head.

**Tori's POV**

The game went on for a couple of hours as we played. There were around 90 or so of the category cards and we've done 88 of them. It was my turn to read the category.

"While the United States raced the Soviet Union to the moon, the Mexican government funneled millions of pesos into research on blank." Same routine.

"Forgetting the Alamo; daddy issues; crippling debt; teenage pregnancy; sexy pillow fights." Uproar! "The Alamo!" Robbie cheered as he took another victory. Andre picked the final card and cleared his throat.

"What's my secret power?" he read and everybody handed him their cards. I notice that Jade has a particularly devilish smile on her face.

"Darth Vader; being a motherfucking sorcerer; PUPPIES! Bingeing and purging; the clitoris." Everyone gasped at the last one. "Clitoris," Andre whispered. Jade smiled and took the final category. Everyone stared at her except Beck, who was blushing furiously and looked ready to die of embarrassment. I'm guessing this has happened to him before. No one was interested to continue.

"Count your category cards now." I state. We all grabbed our piles of categories and counted them.

"17." I said.

"23." Jade replied happily.

"20." Beck replied nonchalant.

"15." Andre stated.

"6." Cat said sadly.

"9." Robbie said sadly too.

"Good game guys. Let's put this away."

"That was fucking awesome!" Jade spoke for the rest of us.

"Hell yeah!' Beck agreed kissing Jade on the cheek. Robbie and Cat looked upset at not having many victories. We put the cards back into the box and put the cover on and relax.

"What's the time?" Beck asked.

"A quarter past 5." Andre answered. Wait 5? I look to the backyard and I notice it is nearly pitch black outside. It shouldn't be this dark during the summer.

"5? Then why is it so dark outside?" I ask, standing up and walking to the door. I look around and can't see much because of the rubble and cars blocking most of the sky, but you can definitely tell its dark outside. It normally gets dark past 7. "Turn the radio on and see if we can get a signal." I add to no one in particular. Someone gets up and a few seconds later a click and buzzing tells me the radio is on. The signal starts to waver as the knobs are turned to tune the radio. Please, let there be a signal somewhere.

"I got something!" Robbie shouted. Ah, he was working on the radio. We all rushed to his side at the piano bench and he turned the volume up.

"The storm is over and the flood has died down." A man's voice came from the radio. "Search and Rescue units and the National Guard have been dispatched to help those in need." The voice continued. We all cheered that the storm was over and help was on the way. We'll have to find a way to get their attention. It'll take them awhile to get here and to remove all the car and rubble.

That's when we heard the boom of the thunder and the roaring of the wind.

**Chapter 10. Fuck, I love CAH. All the categories and answers come straight from the game, so credit to Cards Against Humanity. I wanted to update this one quickly to compensate my epic failure to update when I said I would. Semester is coming to an end early next month and I'll be able to update more. Just so you know, this story may not be more than 20 chapters. It all depends on where I want to take it. R+R plz.**


	12. Desperation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 11**

**Desperation**

**No POV**

The household grew quite as the thunder and wind got louder. Everyone got worried as the thunder got closer and the strikes more frequent. Even Jade was starting to get nervous. You read that right. Everyone bunched together and looked around, scared. The storm was thought to be over, but what is this? The radio signal died again, possibly because of the brewing storm.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Cat shouted.

"We can't because of the rubble; even if we could, a terrible storm's hitting us now." Beck explained. It was starting to get very dark now. With no electricity and the sun blotted out by dark clouds, there was little light. The lighting strikes lit up the house. Soon, the lightning strikes will be the only source of light.

"We need to find flashlights, candles, matches, lighters, and batteries." Tori said, counting her fingers with each item on the list.

"Well, where do you keep all that shit?" Andre asked. Everyone looked at Tori, ready to spring into action.

"Look everywhere, especially in closets and drawers. Each bedroom has one flashlight." Tori explained. Everyone started moving after she finished. Tori ran upstairs and returned with three flashlights. She gave one to Beck and one to Robbie and kept the third one.

"We split into pairs, so we can cover ground quicker." Beck stated. Everyone voiced their agreement. Tori and Andre went into the basement to find batteries. Beck and Jade searched the kitchen for lighters and matches. Robbie and Cat looked everywhere else for candles.

**Andre's POV**

_The basement._

Tori and I were in the basement. It is adjacent to the garage and only one way in, so obviously we can't escape from here. She and I are looking for batteries for our flashlights. If we're lucky, we might find a few more flashlights so that everyone has their own. Tori is next to me with both her hands around my right arm and I have the flashlight in my other hand.

The thunder and wind grew louder, even in the basement, it was particularly loud. I think it's starting to rain, cause I can hear the pattering of something outside the house. Tori was terrified and each boom of thunder made her grab onto my arm tighter. I can barely feel my fingers.

"Tori, baby, you're making my fingers numb." I tell her. She looks at me terrified and nervous.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so scared." She replies and let's go of my arm, so that I can feel my fingers. I get that tingling sensation in the tips.

"It'll be ok baby, I won't let the evil thunder get to you." I assure her as if I were talking to a petrified child. She giggles at this and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks baby, love you." She tells me.

"Love you too." I reply and kiss her on the lips. We look around a work area. It consists of a work bench and several toolboxes. They're might be flashlights and batteries here. We move there quickly and start looking around. Since the only source of light is the small beam of the flashlight, it'll take us awhile to find anything.

"Try up on the shelves, Dad usually stores the flashlights up there." Tori explained. I nod and move the beam of light up to the shelves above the work bench. I see a light but it requires an outlet to work. Next to it are a couple more flashlights. These were larger than the others from the bedrooms. I take them and turn one of them on and a large area is lit up by its LED bulbs. Tori squeals and grabs another and turns it on. Now to find batteries.

"What type of batteries do these guys work on?" I ask her.

"The smaller ones work on AA's and the larger ones work on C's and D's." she informs me. That narrows the search. We look around and find a box of batteries. The box has all sorts of batteries. It has AAA's, AA's, C's, D's and 9V's.

"Just take the box with us." She tells me.

"Mission accomplished baby." I say and kiss her. She kisses back and giggles. I love her giggle, it always brightens my day no matter what is happening. It'll take more than a storm to stop her from brightening my days. We head back upstairs when we hear a loud explosion nearby.

**Cat's POV**

_The laundry room._

Robbie and I are in the laundry room looking for candles. So far we've only found those little tea candles. We want to find those bigger ones, as they'll last longer than the tea candles. I love the little tea candles, they're so cute! I hope we find some scented candles, they're soooo sweet. I don't like the non-scented kind. They're soooo booring!

"I think I got something here." Robbie said. I turn and see him pulling down a decent sized box from a shelf and places it on the washing machine. It says 'candles' on the top. I think we did get something. Putting the small flashlight in his mouth, Robbie opens the box to reveal several long candles. Perfect.

"Take the light and look for holders." He says, handing me the flashlight. He puts the bag containing the tea candles into the box while I look up on the shelf for holders. Rummaging around, I find some holders and take them down. I don't think there's enough. Shit. We won't be able to use all the tall candles. I look around some more after I hand them to Robbie to put in the box. Nothing.

"I can't find anymore." I tell him sadly. He looks around himself and turns up fruitless as well.

"Well, at least we got some; come on, let's go check up on the others." He tells me. He closes the box as much as he cloud as it was starting to overflow with the extra items. We leave the laundry room with me in front with the flashlight when we heard a loud explosion nearby.

**Beck's POV**

_The kitchen._

Jade and I have been searching for matches and lighters for awhile now and had no luck. I bet if any of Tori's parents smoked, we'd find some in a heartbeat.

"Anything?" Jade asks impatiently. She is on the refrigerator side and I'm on the opposite side, where the sink is. This kitchen has a fuckton of cabinets and drawers, yet we can't seem to find matches.

"Nothing. You?" I reply.

"Not a damn thing." She replies meekly.

"Could they be in the master bedroom?" I wonder.

"Why would they be there?"

"I've noticed some candles and incense up there." I point out. "It'll make sense if they have that kind of shit up there."

"Ok, let's check out the master bedroom." She replies. As we head to the bedroom, she wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me on the cheek. "I have a plan or two for you tonight, Mr. Oliver." She adds in a husky voice. Hehehehe.

"I have to get back at you for revealing your secret power to the others in the game." I inform her. She looks at me evilly and giggles.

"Not completely my fault you love my clitoris."

"True, but your pussy and clitoris are pretty awesome."

"Don't get your hopes up, big boy; we have to wait til the losers are asleep before we can have fun." Hehehehe.

"Andre and Tori aren't losers anymore, they had sex a couple hours ago."

"Whatever, babe. Cat and Robbie have yet to fuck each other."

"Come here you." I order her and sweep her into a fiery kiss. She happily obliges and kisses back. Our tongues battle for dominance in each other's mouths. We break up and put our foreheads together.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you, Beck."

We take hands and start climbing the stairs up to the upper floor. We head down the hallway to the master bedroom. We open it, and I point out on the drawer on our left the partially burned candles and the used incense. Jade nods and we start searching.

"Got 'em babe." Jade informs me and shows me a small Zippo lighter and a couple boxes of matches. Perfect.

"Good work, babe." I tell her, kissing her on her nose, causing her to giggle. She gives me her beautiful smile. She may not smile openly a lot, but when she's with me, she smiles a lot and it's very beautiful. I turn to head back downstairs when she stops me.

"Babe, did you ever notice the size of the bed?" she asks out of the blue. I turn and see her eyeing the bed in the middle of the room. I stare at it for a few moments and take in its size. It's gotta be a king size. The bed in my RV is, or was I should say now, as I doubt it survived the hurricane, a full size. It was originally a twin, but I upgraded after Jade and I started having sex. I moved out of my parents' house when I was 14 and got the full mattress when I was 15. Don't get me wrong a full is a good size, but a king is much better.

"That is a pretty big bed." I state.

"We can have some fun in it." Jade states, kissing me. She pulls me to the bed and on top of her as our kiss intensifies. We're about to take it a step further when we hear a loud explosion nearby.

**Chapter 11. R+R plz. This chapter and the next three are part of the 4 D's. Desperation, Distraught, Despair, and Desolation. Are you ready to be distraught?**


	13. Distraught

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 12**

**Distraught**

**Tori's POV**

_The basement._

"What the fuck was that?" I shout after we hear a loud explosion.

"I don't know." Andre replies confused and worried. We both rush upstairs and are soon joined by the others. Cat and Robbie came from the laundry room with a box holding something that I couldn't quite place, but I imagine it's the candles. Beck and Jade rushed from upstairs holding lighters and matches.

"What's going on here? What was that explosion?" Robbie asked as he put the box down on the kitchen table. I glanced at the box and see candles inside.

"No idea." Beck replied. He ran to the radio on the piano, turned it on and started turning the dials, trying to find a station. He was there for several moments when another explosion was heard, this one much louder and closer as the whole house shook.

"What could cause this?" I ask.

"Possibly a fire, but I'm not smelling smoke or hearing flames." Robbie replied.

"Could it be the National Guard clearing debris?" Andre added.

"Wouldn't that add insult to injury?" Cat pointed out.

"They may not have a choice." Jade replied. I'd definitely use something to blow away the debris. Another explosion much like the last one came and the house shook again and everyone ran to each other.

"Quiet, listen." Beck ordered. Everyone obliged. We listened intently for anything. We could hear the storm outside, but it was hard to hear anything else. After a few moments, I hear something but I can't place it.

"I hear something." I say quietly.

"What is it?" Robbie asked quietly. I shook my head and strained to listen. It sounded like a rumble coming from something big, but it was too quiet and too slow to be a thunder strike. I moved to the back door and went outside. It was raining cats and dogs outside and the wind was near deafening. The rumble was slightly louder. It was getting louder. Whatever it is, it's getting closer.

"There's something outside, I can't tell yet but it's getting closer." I yell back at the others inside. They move towards me and walk outside. Since there's not enough breathing room due to the cars and debris, we are close to each other. The rumble was definitely getting closer. If it gets closer, I might be able to tell what it is.

"It's a tank." Andre stated all of the sudden. We all look at him.

"How do you know?" Jade asked.

"Listen."

"Kinda hard too because of the wind, idiot."

"Just listen, Jade." Andre snapped. We all listen intently, straining to confirm Andre's statement. The rumble was almost on top of us and yet another explosion was heard. This one was louder than all the others. But, I noticed another sound before the explosion. It sounded like a loud blast from artillery. Robbie seemed to have noticed too because he replied.

"That was the sound of a tank firing its round." He explained. Andre nodded. The rumble got closer and was followed by more sounds. It sounded like someone was giving orders and the droning of a tank engine and its treads against the ground.

"It's the National Guard." Cat squealed in delight. Everyone started getting excited.

"Ok, ok, we need to make noise so that they can hear us." Beck ordered. Everyone complied and started shouting at the top of their lungs. The problem was the tank kept firing and the explosions nearly drowned out our voices. What wasn't drowned out by the tank was by the storm raging. We kept shouting til our voices started getting hoarse and our throats hurt. The Guard disappeared and the tank became distant.

"They didn't hear us." Cat replied sadly, crying. Robbie held her in his arms and tried to soothe her to no avail.

"This storm is making it hard and that tank is too loud with its attacks." Jade stated. She looked ready to cry too and held onto Beck for dear life.

"Let's get back inside before we get pneumonia." I reply sadly. We all walked inside without saying anything. Cat was sobbing uncontrollably now and Jade had tears leaking from her eyes. I was starting to cry too and my vision was distorted by my tear. I turn to Andre and wrap my arms around him and embrace him in a powerful hug and started crying. He hugged back and tried to calm me. How could they not hear us? Why didn't they check the house? What are they doing? Aren't they supposed to help stuck citizens, not blow up a neighborhood to clear rubble?

**Robbie's POV**

Cat and Tori were sobbing and clinging onto Andre and I. Jade was wrapped in Beck's arms and was crying quietly. We were all distraught about what had happened. The National Guard went by the house without even checking for survivors. All they did was take a tank and blow some shit up that was in their way.

"It's ok Cat, I'm sure they'll find us soon." I attempt to reassure the sobbing redhead in my arms.

"H-how c-can y-y-ou be s-so s-sur-re?" She choked on her tears.

"I don't, I'm trying to make you feel better." I reply meekly. She giggles a little and it sounds weird with her choking back tears.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed; don't care what time it is." Tori announced. She went upstairs and Andre soon followed.

"I'm going in too; I'm hoping all this shit is a terrible nightmare, that nothing happened." He stated as he walked upstairs slowly. Jade had stopped crying and was standing next to Beck, holding onto his waist. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her mascara was runny. Beck had a blank look on his face and was staring at the ground. Cat stopped sobbing and was hiccoughing a bit. Her eyes were red and puffy and mascara was worse than Jade's.

"Please tell me this is a dream and that I'll wake up in bed next to you, Beck." Jade ordered. Her usually dangerous voice sounded similar but it didn't have the same venomous bite that it normally does. She is actually scared. I've never seen her like this before. Beck started and looked at Jade.

"This is a dream, Jade; you'll wake up in the morning next to me," He replied mechanically. It looked like he was fighting back the tears. He hasn't always been that emotional as long as I've known him. Jade smiled weakly at him and squeezed his waist a bit.

"I need to fall asleep and wake up from this nightmare; let's go Beck." Jade stated and she and Beck went upstairs slowly, leaving Cat and I alone.

**Cat's POV**

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! They left! How could the National Guard not hear us?! I don't care if there's a storm outside, they should've heard us and saved us. I need my bed. I want my bed. I need to be under it!

Robbie and I are the only ones left downstairs. The others went upstairs to sleep. They think this is all a bad dream and that they'll wake up as if nothing happened. But I know better. This is not a dream; this is real and I am scared.

Robbie is holding me close to him. He looks distraught about what happened several minutes ago. The National Guard just ignored us and left. They didn't even check the house for survivors. They just kept blowing things up with a tank and ignoring the houses that might have people in it. What about Tori's neighbors?

Robbie lets go of me and moves to a couch. He sits down and stares blankly at the tv in front of him. I walk over and sit next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and place my hand in his and squeeze. He squeezes back absentmindedly and seems unaware that my head is on his shoulder.

"Robbie?" I whisper to him.

"Yeah, Cat?" he replies deadpan.

"Kiss me." I tell him. He looks at me nervously.

"Why?" he asks.

"Please, I want you to kiss me and then fuck me." I reply bluntly. He looks terrified with my demand. But he slowly leans in and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back and run a hand through his rough hair. The kiss heats up and I move to sit on his lap. He puts his arms around me and runs a hand through my hair, pulling me closer to him. He's a surprisingly good kisser. Who has he practiced with? I hope not Rex. He breaks the kiss all of the sudden.

"Why did you stop?" I ask him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. How sweet. He wants to know if I'm ok with it first.

"I'm sure. Please Rob." I tell him and kiss him again. That apparently answered his question as he started kissing back. I reach forward and start to unbutton his shirt, while keeping my lips in contact with his. His shirt comes undone and I slide it off him and feel his cold skin against my hands. I take off my jacket and he lies down on the round couch and pulls me down with him. We resume kissing and his hands move to the hem of my shirt and start to pull it up. I sit up to pull the shirt off and I am chilled by the cold air, giving me goose bumps. I lie back down on him and feel warmer almost immediately. He wraps his arms around me and his warm skin feels nice against my back.

His hands work their way to my bra clasp and start fumbling to unhook it. After a few seconds, the clasp is undone and my bra comes off. I sit up and he takes in the view. He stares at my breasts with desire. I giggle at his look.

"You like what you see?" I whisper to him. He nods nervously and I lie back down on him and my breasts press against his chest. He gasps at the contact. I giggle at his nervousness. I kiss him lovingly.

"You're so beautiful, Cat." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you, too." He replies. Hi sit up and start to undo my jeans. He reaches for his and does the same. I pull of my jeans and then his and lie back on top of him and start grinding against him slowly. I moan as I start to get wet and want more from him. I stand up and turn away from him and pull down my panties. I stand straight up and turn around and he stares at my naked form, taking in all my glory. His face burning with desire. I pull off his boxers and climb back on top of him and begin to slowly grind against him. We moaned with pleasure as I grinded harder and he moved his hips in rhythm. After awhile, I climax and get off him before he climaxes, everywhere.

"Shit. Let's get this cleaned before it stains." He says and we go into the kitchen and grab some paper towels and clean the mess. We manage to clean it up so that it looks like nothing happened. We clean ourselves and get dressed. Getting dressed was painful as we couldn't stop kissing each other.

"I'm gonna get you next time." He tells me.

"What do you mean?" I ask all innocent.

"You had all the fun, I was about to make my move when we came." Robbie tells me.

"Plenty more of this for you." I tell him shaking my whole body sexually. He chuckles and pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Cat."

"I love you too, Rob."

**Chapter 12. R+R plz. There, another sex scene. Next chapter will have one, you lemon seekers. The next in the 4 D's. Despair will scare you.**


	14. Despair

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 13**

**Despair**

**Jade's POV**

_The master bedroom before Cat and Robbie have sex._

Beck and I slowly made our way to the master bedroom. We pass by Vega's room and we can hear moaning. Jeez, they're at it again, the crazy losers. Don't care what Beck says, Vega and Andre are still losers.

We go inside the master and I take off my boots and climb into the large bed. I've never been in a bed this large before, so this should be interesting. Beck takes his boots off and takes out his wallet and throws it next to his boots before he climbs in next to me. I immediately start to cuddle with him and he wraps his arms around me. I feel safe with him. That doesn't stop the thought of being stuck here longer from scaring me. I was really scared. The National Guard were too busy blowing shit up with a tank than searching houses for survivors. I'm normally not scared very easily, but this is really getting to me. What if they never come back? What are we going to do?

"I'm scared, Beck." I told him earnestly. He kisses the top of my head.

"I am too, Jade." He replies and I know that he isn't lying. Beck isn't very emotional, so to see him actual afraid scares me even more. He always protects me from danger. Now, he needs protecting and I don't know if I can do that.

"Are we going to get out of this?" I ask slowly. Truth or lie, he'll say yes.

"I don't know." He replies. Wait, what? He doesn't know? I look up at him and see him staring at the window and tears are falling from his eyes. My poor baby is scared.

I sit up and kiss him on the cheek. He doesn't seem to notice, but his tears fall more frequently. I don't want to force him into it, but he needs me. So I kiss him on the lips and he responds almost immediately like a reflex. I sit on top of him and run my hands through his silky hair. I stop and sit up and peel off my blouse and start kissing him again with more intensity. His response is more intense as well and he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. He breaks away and starts kissing my neck and he sucks and licks a bit. I moan as I take his jacket off and pull his shirt off. He undoes my bra and it comes off slowly and sensually. Even though we are both scared, we are very intimate when it comes to sex.

I smile at him as he plays with my titties. I moan and giggle from his playing with them. One of his hands moves down and grabs my butt and squeezes. I moan and demand more from him. The moment we started, I almost completely forgot about the despair of being stuck here. My mind and body are focused on enjoying myself and pleasing my wonderful boyfriend.

I pull off his undershirt and work my way down to his jeans and undo the belt buckle and the button and zipper on the jeans and pull them off him. I lose my skirt and leggings and lie back down on him. We kiss lovingly for several minutes. I run my hands again through his fluffy hair and his hands roam through my silky hair. He kisses and sucks on my neck and I feel a hickey coming in. I giggle and sit up to grind against him. I soon get bored grinding in underwear and I pull off my underwear and Beck pulls off his boxers. I sit on him again and moan as he enters me. He grins at me and I grin back and start riding him. I go slow at first then increase my speed as he fondles my tits. After a few moments, he suddenly flips us so that I'm underneath him and he starts thrusting fast and hard while kissing me, causing me to moan in pleasure. I arch my back and press my tits into his face and he greedily sucks on my tits. He continues to thrust until my mind is blown away by an orgasm and he thrusts to help me ride it out and he pulls out before he comes on the sheets.

He grabs some tissues from the nightstand on his left and he starts to mop up his release so we can cuddle. I kiss his chest and trace his abs while he does this. He disposes of the tissues and lies down again next to me so that we can cuddle.

"I love you, Beck." I tell him. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"I know, I love you too, Jade." He replies. I giggle as he tickles my stomach and I try to tickle him but he shakes his head, smiling. Damn him for not being ticklish.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you and your phone this morning." I tell him. He looks at me perplexed.

"Why are you apologizing now?" he asks.

"Well, we may never leave here and I don't want to die knowing you were angry at me for something. I'm so so sorry for everything, Beck and I mean that." I say before I start sobbing again. My voice is filled with despair and I am choking on tears. He looks at me sadly and tears start to well up in his eyes. He brings me to him and squeezes me.

**Beck's POV**

I hold Jade in my arms as she sobs again, harder than earlier. I can tell she's sincere about her apologies and that she isn't making this up. I hate seeing her so upset and vulnerable. It makes me feel useless, knowing that no matter how much I care and comfort her, something will still bring her down and I won't be able to stop it.

"I won't lie to you Jade, I can't promise nor guarantee that we'll get out of this alive." I tell her and she responds by sobbing harder than ever. "I can promise you won't die knowing I was angry at you because I forgive you for everything and I love you more than anything." I add and she almost stops sobbing. She looks up at me, her eyes red and wet and mascara smeared.

"A-an-nyth-ing?" she asks.

"Anything."

"Ev-ve-n V-veg-a?" she chokes.

"Well yeah." I tell her incredulously. She laughs a bit and sniffles.

"Thank you Beck, love you." She says sleepily as she cuddles in my arms and falls asleep.

"I love you too, Jade. Goodnight my angel." I say, kissing her head and falling asleep myself.

_The next day. 9:32 am._

I open my eyes and looks around. There is some light in the room, but not much. I look around and see Jade still sleeping in my arms. I kiss the top of her head and move her off me so that I can get dressed. I wonder how we will make warm coffee. Jade likes hers particularly warm. We'll figure it out when we need to.

**Andre's POV**

I wake up and realize that I am lying on my beautiful girlfriend's naked chest. I open my eyes and the first thing I see is one of her tits. I am lying on her other one. I raise my head a bit and look up at her and see she is still fast asleep. Deciding to be evil, I take a nipple in my mouth and nip and suck on it. She giggles slightly, but is still asleep. So I persist and she starts moaning. C'mon, baby, wake up.

She opens her eyes slowly and smiles at me as I continue playing with her tits. She takes her hands and runs them through my hair as she moans. I tease her more by having my hands roam over her curvaceous bod.

Last night when we went to bed early, Tori and I snuggled on the bed while she cried her eyes out. Before I kissed her on the head to calm her down. Before I knew what was happening, she was kissing me and I was kissing back and well, it happened three times last night.

I am now kissing her stomach and she is giggling. She is fully awake now. She grabs my head and pulls me up to her so that we can make out.

"C'mon, get dressed and let's eat." I tell her after what seemed like an hour of making out. She pouts.

"Oh come on, Andre, just a quick one?" she pleads. She gives me those cursed puppy dog eyes and it is nearly impossible to fight it. I am slightly worried that I can still see the despair in her eyes. It is not very noticeable, but I can still see it.

"Alright, just a quick one." I reply and she smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I go back to kissing her and we have sex again.

**Robbie's POV**

I wake up and I find that I am still snuggled with Cat on the couch. I then realize that it is morning and that we don't have clothes on at all and that the others may come down and see us naked. Cat is sleeping on me, literally. The couch is comfortable, but it's only big enough for one person to lie on. I shake Cat a little to rouse her. It takes awhile, but she opens her eyes and looks at me and smiles.

"Morning, Rob." She says groggily.

"Morning, Cat, we need to get dressed before the others come down and see us." I reply. She nods and yawns before getting up off me. Strangely enough, she wasn't that heavy on me. We slowly get dressed and I stare at her and look away before she looks at me. I think she's doing the same. We are dressed before we are joined by Beck and Jade.

They both have messy hair. Jade's is worse than Beck's. Both of them have red and puffy eyes from crying last night. Cat's eyes are also a little puffy. Cat went to her purse on a chair sitting opposite of a couch and pulled out her makeup and fixed herself up. Jade does the same while Beck and I get breakfast ready, which composes of crackers.

"Should we wait for Tori and Andre?" I asked no one in particular.

"They're probably fucking each other again; they were last night." Jade replied monotonously. Beck nodded to confirm her statement.

"I wanna wait for them," Cat said cheerfully. I look at her and see her trademark face-splitting grin and I look into her eyes and see sadness in them. She is still upset about yesterday.

"Ok, we'll wait for them, as long as they don't take too long." Jade replied meekly. Her wish is granted almost immediately as Tori and Andre show up holding hands. Tori has applied new makeup and is looking fine. Both of them seem tired. Jeez, did they have sex that many times the past several hours?

**Beck's POV**

"Morning." Tori chorused upon showing up. Everyone, except Jade, bid them good morning. We all started eating our breakfast. Crackers, the breakfast of champions.

"Did everyone get some sleep last night?" I asked. Jade and I did after sleeping together twice. Andre and Tori blushed. This confirms that they indeed have sex before going to sleep. I imagine that they did, multiple times. Cat and Robbie looked a little embarrassed and were blushing as well and I wonder if those two finally did it. Jade seemed to notice as well.

"Why are you two blushing?" she asked Cat and Robbie. Both looked at her as if they never met Jade before.

"We're not blushing." Robbie replies, blushing even more now. Uh huh. Jade smirked.

"Did you two finally fuck?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. What's it to you?" Cat said quickly. Jade laughed a little. Andre and Tori looked somewhat relieved that they weren't the only ones who fucked last night. Jade and I certainly did, but we don't have to announce it to the whole world and look obvious.

"Well, Beck and I fucked twice last night; on Tori's parent's bed!" Jade replied, her voice high with pride and she grinned at Tori, who looked upset with that. I stand corrected, we do have to announce our sex life to the world.

"I've walked in on my parents having sex, so, not cool Jade," Tori stated. Jade laughed some more and even I had to chuckle a bit at that.

"Anyone got an ideas?" Andre asked out of the blue to change the subject.

"Ideas?" Cat asked confused.

"On how to get the fuck outta here." Andre stated as though it were obvious.

"Uh…" Robbie started. We all looked at him expectantly. "I got nothing." He finally added. Jade snorted.

"You're no fuckin' help at all, Shapiro."

"Oh fuck you, Jade like you got any ideas." Robbie retorted.

"I have an idea, shut the fuck up and figure out a way we can all get out of this mess, before we are driven mad!" Jade snarled. She started off low and built up to shouting hysterically, causing everyone to jump.

"I don't know what to do!" Robbie shouted back. Soon him and Jade are on their feet shouting at each other and soon everyone else except me joins in on the arguing. I attempt to stop it when something draws my attention from the arguing.

There was this loud creaking sound nearby. Everyone paused and looked around for the source of the disturbance. It sounded like metal scraping against metal. I look outside and see one of the cars blocking us in moving. Everyone else noticed and started moving towards the patio door. We went outside and saw rubble moving. Why was it moving?

The rubble kept moving and groaning and eventually, there was a big enough gap to fit two people at the same time.

"It's big enough! Crawl through!" I shouted and one by one, we clambered out of the rubble and past a maze of more rubble until we reached the streets in front of Tori's house.

We ran outside free at last. That was until we saw the extent of the damage the storm caused. Everyone's eyes starting welling up with tears and crying could be heard as we looked around. We found ourselves in desolation.

**Chapter 13. R+R plz. Another of the 4 D's. Desolation will shake you to your core. Sorry for the long wait, Office 13 was being a little bitch and it took me awhile to fix it. Got it working now I hope.**


	15. Desolation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 14**

**Desolation**

**No one's POV**

Desolation everywhere they looked. Destruction and rubble. The neighborhood vaguely resembled the Hollywood Hills. There were cars, trucks, SUVs, vans, rubble, plants and trees and corpses everywhere.

The gang was shocked beyond belief and were brought to tears again as they saw the destruction cause by the storm. How could some wind and rain do so much damage? It was unbelievable! They were all paralyzed with shock and could do nothing but stare at all the damage surrounding them.

"L-l-lo-ok." Tori said shakily, pointing west. Everyone turned and saw a path cut through all the rubble, caused by the National Guard from last night.

"L-et's s-s-t-art that w-wa-y." Robbie muttered. The gang slowly made their way through the cleared path, sticking close to each other and deviating slightly to avoid bodies that littered the streets. It was eerily quiet. There was no wind and no sounds of military or other people nearby. The gang needed to find some form of life and had to work with other survivors to live another day. The gang, so desperate to escape, forgot to bring food and drink with them.

"W-w-ait; we n-need t-to get s-sup-plies." Cat said. Everyone stopped and looked back to Tori's ruined house. Beck and Jade moved to the house to check on the rubble where they escaped.

"N-n-n-no no no no no!" Jade screamed and ran. Beck followed her. Everyone else turned to see what was going on and ran back to join the other two. They caught up to Jade and saw what was going on. The rubble had caved in, sealing off Tori's house from the outside world. Without help with cranes and other equipment, it would be impossible to reenter the house.

"Shit! Our supplies were in there!" Jade shouted.

"Does anyone have their phone with them?" Tori asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Fuuuuck! What are we gonna do? We don't know where the military set up base." Robbie groaned. Everyone shrugged and said their 'I don't knows'. For all they know, the National Guard aren't even in LA anymore and could be in any adjacent city.

"I say we follow the path the Guard cleared and hope we stumble upon something or someone." Andre said.

"Agreed." Beck replied. They turned around and started walking down the street, heading due west.

After several hours, the gang followed the street and met no one and saw no signs of life anywhere. They needed to find a working vehicle and supplies.

"I'm thirsty." Cat stated.

"Hi Thirsty, I'm Jade; nice to meet you." Jade said sarcastically. Cat looked upset by this.

"Not necessary, Jade." Tori chastised.

"There needs to be food and drinks somewhere, _anywhere_!" Andre said. The gang searched many houses, only to see them abandoned and dry of food and drink. Several house were trapped like Tori's or were completely destroyed.

"This is ridiculous." Robbie muttered.

"Totally." Andre agreed. The gang continued walking for another hour or so before they stopped to massage their aching feet. The sun was out and was high, signaling that it is the afternoon. Everyone was tired, hungry, and thirsty. They laid down on a grassy front lawn. Well, grassy, with other debris in it.

"How long can we go without food and drink?" Tori asked.

"Uh, three or four days without water, and a week or so without food." Robbie answered.

"We barely ate anything this morning, so it'll be less." Beck pointed out.

"We can't let that stop us." Jade said.

"SUV." Cat said out of the blue. Everyone looked at her. Cat pointed to a green Jeep Grand Cherokee that was abandoned on the side of the road and seemed to be intact.

"Holy shit." Tori voiced everyone's thoughts. They leaped up and ran towards the vehicle. Beck tried the door, but it was locked.

"Give me a rock!" he shouted. Everyone started looking.

"Here!" Robbie said and handed Beck a medium-sized rock. Beck took the rock and threw it with all his might against the driver's window. The rock broke the glass and collided with the passenger door. Beck reached in gingerly to avoid cutting himself on the broken glass. He unlocked the door and withdrew his hand and opened the door. He cleaned off the driver's seat from broken shards of glass and climbed in and looked for keys.

"Try the visor." Jade told him. He did and nothing was there.

"Jade do you have scissors on you?" Beck asked his girlfriend. Jade smirked and produced a pair of small scissors from her waist. She took Beck's place and opened them and put one of the blades inside the ignition and wiggled them around and turned the ignition and the SUV turned over after a few seconds.

"Yes!" cheered the gang. Jade moved so that Beck could climb in the driver's seat and he unlocked the doors, so that everyone could get inside. Jade went into the passenger seat; Tori, Andre, and Robbie took the middle section; and Cat took the last section.

"We ready?" Beck asked.

"Yeah." Andre replied.

"Where do we go?" Cat asked.

"Follow the path the Guard created; that'll lead us somewhere." Jade replied.

"Agreed." Tori said.

"Alright then. Here we go." Beck said and shifted gears and pushed on the gas pedal and the SUV started moving. Beck navigated it to move down the street in the middle. He drove cautiously, to avoid debris, bodies, and other cars that littered the streets.

"How much gas do we have?" Jade asked after they reached a wide street. Beck stole a glance at the odometer.

"Full tank." He replied.

"SUVs don't have a very good fuel economy." Andre pointed out.

"Yeah, this things gotta have a 30 gallon tank or something and have like 12 mpg." Tori added.

"Of course I can't go faster, as that'll burn the gas quicker and there's no power still, so no gas stations are working." Beck added.

They drove in silence for the next hour. While Beck concentrated on the road and avoiding obstacles, everyone else was looking out the windows and observed the ruins of their hometown.

"Where are we now?" Cat asked.

"We left LA, and we're heading north." Beck replied. Everyone turned to look forward past the windshield. They were on a long stretch of road that was nearly bare, except for debris. Beck had sped up a bit. They had left their homes far behind them. Can anyone blame them for wanting to escape the desolation?

**Chapter 14. R+R plz. The last of the 4 D's. I might end DOTS in a couple of chapters, now that they have escaped Tori's house. I know it was early, but that's where the fun begins.**


	16. Beyond LA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 15**

**Beyond LA**

**No one's POV**

The gang sat in silence as Beck drove them in the SUV. The vehicle was pathetic; it could barely hold together and suffered a lot of danger from the storm. It was a big surprise for them when they heard the engine turn over. Fortunately, the car had a full tank of gas, so they can go the full distance. Unfortunately, as it is a SUV and there's no power anywhere, the gas will burn up quickly due to its poor mpg.

Their destination was unknown. All they knew was that they were heading due north in their car and had to stop for supplies. They were currently on the Interstate 5 heading north, as the path created by the Guard the previous night led them to it. Beck believed that the Guard set up a rescue zone and base camp north of LA and that they could find refuge there and they may have power. He decided, reluctantly, to speed up the Jeep, so that they were doing at least 85 mph.

"Babe, there's a rest area up ahead." Jade pointed out to the right. Everyone looked where she was pointing and there was a rest area coming up.

"Yup," Beck replied and maneuvered the car to the right and got off the road and moved to the area. He slowed down and stopped in front of the restrooms there. Beck put the car in park and turned it off, pulling out Jade's scissors carefully to avoid cutting himself.

Everyone hopped out of the Jeep and moved towards the vending machines next to the restrooms. The vending machines had beverages, chips, crackers, and candy in them.

"How do we get at them?" Tori asked, knocking on the window of one of the machines. It's a plastic guard.

"It'll be hard, that's probably polycarbonate and that shit's strong." Robbie added.

"NEEERRRDD!" Jade shouted, pointing at Robbie accusingly. Robbie looked hurt from her insult.

"Jade, cut it out please." Beck muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jade simply smirked at Robbie then pouted at Beck as a form of apology.

"If we can find a big rock, we might be able to get through the shield." Andre stated. He walked over to one of the nearby drinking fountains and tested it. Water flowed out of the spigot on the top. Andre studied the water as it flowed. The water was clear and didn't seem contaminated with any foreign bodies. He bent down and took a little sip and turned the fountain off.

"How is it?" Cat asked him.

"Seems alright, but let's try to get at those foodstuffs in the machines." He replied and everyone was looking around for a rock big enough to break the plastic shielding. They moved to the edge of the road, where the concrete and tar met with dirt and rock. Beck picked up a rock around half the size of his head and walked to one of the vending machines and chucked it as hard as he could at it. The rock delivered a glancing blow on the shield and dropped to the concrete. There was a crack that was heard when the rock hit the machine. Beck moved closer for a better look and traced a crack in the shield with a finger.

"I'll try again, but find some more rocks around this size, then we can bombard theses shields with them, so they break faster." Beck reported and the others went to look for more rocks. He picked up the rock and moved to his original position and threw it again. Another crack formed and the first one spread a little more. He repeated this a few more times, but the stubborn plastic wouldn't break. Beck's arms were getting tired and he was sweating and dehydrated. He went to a water fountain and took a couple of sips of water before going back.

"Here, we got some more." Jade said reappearing with a couple of same-sized rocks in her hands. She was followed closely by the others, each with a couple of rocks that were similar in size to Becks.

"Alright, let's form a line over here." Beck ordered and everyone stood next to each other in a line, facing the vending machine that Beck nearly broke through. Everyone took a single rock and readied themselves to toss them at the shield.

"Ready?" Beck asked.

"Ready!" everyone said together.

"3. 2. 1. Now!" Beck shouted and everyone threw their rocks as hard as they could at the machine. One didn't reach the target; a couple hit each other and bounced off the shield without doing damage; and a couple hit the shield and it finally smashed.

Cheering, the gang grabbed the other rocks and repeated this on the remaining vending machines and after a couple of minutes, the machines were ready to be broken into and their contents taken. And everyone was tired from throwing the rocks. They all went to get some water at the fountains before they proceeded to remove the smashed shielding from the machines.

"Does the Jeep have any bags that we can use to fill up?" Andre asked, panting still. Beck pushed his sweaty hair out of his face and shrugged and went to the Jeep and opened the trunk. There were a couple of large duffel bags inside. The bags had names on them and were camouflaged. They belonged to Army personnel.

"Guess, they won't be needing these." Beck replied meekly, opening the bags and examining their contents. Inside the first one was a pair of binoculars, a large container for holding water, some flares, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. The other duffel bag also had a large container for water, and also had a sleeping bag with its own bag to hold it, a first aid kit, and a flashlight with LED lights. Not bad at all.

"We'll definitely be needing this stuff; let's put them in one of them and fill the other with supplies." Andre stated. He and Beck transferred items from the second duffel bag into the first one. They took the second bag with them to the machines to be filled up and the water bottles to be filled with the water from the fountains.

"Alright, we got some military equipment in a duffle bag in the trunk and we can put supplies in this one, and there may be room to fit a couple of supplies in the other; we also got a couple of water bottles that can hold quite a bit of water." Beck explained to the others. Tori took the water bottles and filled them to the brim with the cool water from the fountains while everyone else filled the duffle bag with supplies. The machines had multiple brands and flavors of soda, crackers and chips and many brands of candy. In no time, the duffel bag was swelling from all the foodstuffs put inside of it. All the compartments were full to ensure maximum use of its space. The vending machines were a few items short of being completely empty. Everyone grabbed a drink and a snack and sucked them down and took the remaining items to the first duffel bag in the Jeep and managed to fit them in.

The gang then climbed back into the Jeep and Beck started it again with Jade's scissors and they hit the road again, ready with supplies that'll last them a day or two. Unfortunately, their gas won't last them too long.

**Chapter 15. R+R plz. 3 or so chapters left in DOTS.**


	17. Too Late

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 16**

**Too Late**

**No one's POV**

_One hour later._

"Where are we?" Cat asked no one in particular.

"I think we're in Bakersfield." Beck answered. Everyone was looking out the windows to see the surrounding area. It seems that the majority of SoCal got hit by the hurricane. There were similar forms of damage seen as there was in LA, though not as substantial. There wasn't anybody in sight as well. Beck had slowed down when he got off the I-5 and everyone was looking around for signs of the military.

"How much gas is left?" Robbie asked. As if in answer, the car started to stall and slow down.

"Empty." Beck answered nonchalantly, after the car stopped dead in its tracks.

"Well, fuck; that's not good." Cat replied.

"Ya think?!" Jade shouted as everyone climbed out of the car. Beck went to the back and opened the trunk and took out the duffel bags. Andre took one while Beck took the other.

"Where to now?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I don't know Bakersfield very well, but we need to keep going north." Tori answered.

"Why north?" Cat asked.

"There's probably a base camp near the center of the town and that's probably where the capitol building is and those areas are typically very large. They probably are in a large park too, if not at the capitol building." Tori explained.

"Well, we're on the edge of town and near the suburbs, so we should head north to the rural areas." Andre stated.

"The sun is starting to set." Beck pointed out. And indeed, it was starting to get a little darker.

"We need to move fast." Jade added and she started walking towards the town. Everyone followed her and they entered Bakersfield.

The group were in the suburbs area and were entering the urban part of the town. Bakersfield is fairly small, so it wouldn't take them too long to reach the center. There didn't seem to be any power in the buildings, as it got darker, it became harder to see and the street lights weren't turning on.

"We should find a place to stay the night, because I doubt that we'll find anyone before nightfall and we have only one flashlight and no clue where to go." Tori said after what felt like forever. It was dark outside and Beck had pulled out the flashlight earlier and was using it to light there way.

"There's a hostel over there." Robbie pointed out.

"What hostile? Who would want to be hostile to us?!" Cat freaked.

"HostEL, not hostILE, idiot." Jade snapped at the freaking out Cat.

'Oh, phew!" Cat sighed. Everyone rolled their eyes and headed towards the hostel. Andre tried the front door and was surprised that it was unlocked. They went inside the dark building and stood there.

"Stay here for a sec." Beck said. He shone the light to the front desk and went around it and start rummaging around.

"Should we use a flare?" Andre asked.

"How many are there?" Robbie wondered.

"A pack of 6."

"Use one then." Jade said. Andre started looking around in the duffel bag he had and a few seconds later a crack was heard and the room was filled with red light from the flare. Andre held it up high above his head and moved towards Beck.

"Babe, what are you looking for?" Jade asked.

"These." Beck replied, straightening up and showing them keys. Jade smiled and Beck came around the desk and pointed towards the door that led to the stairs. Andre led the way, shining the dark building with the flare. They reached the stairs and opened the door and started ascending until they reached the second floor. They entered a hallway and Beck pointed to several close doors. Beck tried a door and it was locked. Beck then flipped through the keys until he found one that was marked '2nd floor'. He put the key in the lock and turned it and opened the door. Andre went inside and looked around. It was a small room. It had a full sized mattress, a nightstand, a bureau, a table, and a small TV. Andre returned and told them what he saw.

"They're big enough for a couple of us, so we can take three rooms."

"Better than nothing." Robbie stated.

"Totally." Cat said.

"Let me unlock a couple more." Beck said and he unlocked the door next to the one where Andre was standing and the one across it. Andre and Tori took the first one, not before Andre passed out the remaining 5 flares; Beck and Jade took the one next to them; and Cat and Robbie took the one across Beck and Jade.

Once inside, Beck started to ration the food they had to last them longer. Afterwards he puts the duffle bag on the bureau and lies down on the bed, kicking off his boots. Jade joins him and cuddles with him. Beck kisses the top of her head.

"I love you Beck." Jade says.

"I love you too Jade." He replies, with a smile on his face. He and Jade sleep peacefully, after sleeping together twice.

_The next morning._

"Wake up you guys." Came someone's voice from above.

"Huh?" Beck replied groggily. He opens his eyes and Robbie is standing above him. "What time is it, Rob?"

"A little past 11." Robbie replied.

"Ok, we're getting up, give us a few."

"Yup." Robbie replied before leaving and closing the door behind him. Beck turned to his sleeping girlfriend and started shaking her.

"Babe, wake up; its past 11."

"No. Give me coffee." Jade ordered. Beck rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"Think of something, damnit."

"You're no help."

"Neither are you."

"Whatever, just get the fuck up so we can get out of here." Beck snapped.

"Alright!" Jade groaned as she sat up. Luckily both of them had the sheets to cover them. Beck threw her clothes to her and they both got dressed silently, Jade slacking. Afterwards, they both left their room and headed downstairs to find the others ready to go.

"Breakfast anyone?" Beck offered, holding up a candy bar.

"Dibs." Tori stated and Beck tossed her the bar and she ate it promptly, causing everyone to stare at her. "What?"

"Give us some food, Beck." Andre said. Beck obliged and everyone had a 'healthy' breakfast.

_Three hours later. Downtown Bakersfield._

The gang spent the last several hours searching every park, town center, kook, and cranny for any signs of the Guard, with no luck.

"This is getting ridiculous. Where the fuck are they?" Robbie asked, voicing everyone's opinion.

"Yeah, really. But, we're almost to the center of the town and there has to be some more parks that we missed." Tori said.

"Well, let's keep going then." Andre said. And they continued on their journey. The further they travelled, the more rural the town became. Eventually, they turned down a street that led them to the town center. They followed the street and came upon the town center, and a National Guard base. Excited, the group ran towards the front entrance and are stopped by guards.

"Are you kids alright?" one of the guards asked.

"Despite being trapped inside a house with no means of escape, we're fine; how are you?" Tori gasped. The guard's expression didn't change.

"Well, come on in, let's see if you need medical attention." The guard said and he directed them to the tent with a red cross on it. The gang walked through the camp and observed the camp. There were multiple tents, all ranging in size all around them. There were several Jeeps and Humvees and a single tank. There were citizens all around them. They went to the medical tent and are greeted by a doctor there.

"Hello there, new arrivals?" the doctor asked kindly. He was an middle aged man, who looked weary from all the medical attention he had to give.

"Yeah, from LA." Beck explained.

"Wow. Glad you could escape, the storm hit there pretty hard."

"Yup; we were directed here by one of the guards." Andre said.

"Yes; I'll need a sample of your blood to run tests to see if you have any diseases that may be beyond any medical attention I can give you." The doc explained.

"How long have you guys been here?" Robbie asked as the doc took their samples.

"Only a couple of days; we've been getting survivors from all around SoCal, the least from LA; there are other camps, but this one's closest to LA, since we don't know if another storm will hit."

"That's good thinking, there was that flash flood a few hours after the storm subsided." Andre inputted and the doc nodded. After getting their blood samples, the doc told them they would have results in a few days and to talk to one of the base personnel to settle in. The gang did that and were settled in a couple of tents within an hour.

_3 days later._

"Excuse me, do you know if anyone name Vega is here?" Tori asked the guard who had taken names of all survivors. She looked down the list for 'Vega'.

"No, I'm afraid you're the only one." She replied.

"Ok, thanks for checking." Tori replied and left the guard. "Shit." She whispered to herself as she headed back to her tent.

"Anything?" Cat asked Tori as she entered the tent. The boys had a tent for them and the girls were next to them. No one was particularly happy about this, but went along with it.

"Nothing. When's the doc coming back with our results?"

"Not sure." Cat asked as a groan was heard nearby. Cat and Tori turned to source. Jade was on her bunk and was moaning softly. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was rubbing her stomach gingerly.

"Jade? Are you alright?" Tori asked.

"No!" Jade groaned. Tori went to her and put her hand on the Goth's forehead and retracted it quickly, as it was very hot.

"You're on fire, Jade; I think you have a fever."

"You think or you know?" Jade groaned.

"I'm afraid it's more than a fever." Came a voice behind them. Tori and Cat turned around and saw the doctor, who had a serious expression on his tired face.

"What's wrong doc?" Cat asked.

"All of your tests came back positive for typhoid fever; I need to start vaccinations now or it'll be too late." The doc said.

**Chapter 16. R+R plz. Two chapters left.**


	18. Fever and Reunited

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 17**

**Fever and Reunited**

**No one's POV**

"Too late?" Tori asked.

"If I don't get you to a hospital soon, you'll all die, since we don't know what else you could be infected with." The doc answered.

"How long?"

"A week or so, and treatment is slow. It all depends on what other pathogens you may have."

"Do what you have to do, doctor." Tori said. The doctor nodded and left the tent. A few minutes later, a few guards came and escorted Tori and Cat out and rolled Jade out on a gurney. The doctor had called in for an airlift to the base to a nearby hospital that is fully functioning and equipped. Tori was worried about the others and ran to the boy's tent, only to find all three of them showing symptoms similar to Jade and being rolled out on gurneys. Tori ran to Andre's side, only to be impeded by one of the guards.

"He's my boyfriend!" Tori shouted.

"It's not safe, miss." The guard said.

"I'll be fine, Tori." Andre groaned. Tori turned to see Cat attempting to see Robbie and also being impeded by the guards.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked one of the guards tearfully.

"You'll be airlifted to Ridgecrest Regional; the airlift will be here soon." The guard replied, pushing Robbie's gurney.

The airlift arrived as multiple helicopters. The gang was put inside them and were in the air in a matter of minutes. On the way to the hospital, Tori started feeling sick and Cat vomited.

They arrived at Ridgecrest Regional in an hour and all of them were rushed to the Ers to be treated immediately. Tori and Cat's symptoms worsened and were now getting a high fever.

"How did this happen to us?" Cat groaned as she was rushed into a room and hooked up to a monitor and an IV was started. The gang were in the Intensive Care Unit and were in separate rooms. The doctors wore masks and gloves to protect them from the fever. Soon, the medical chief came in the unit.

"Nurse, what do we have?" she asked.

"6 cases of typhoid fever. Only showed symptoms for several hours. Cause unknown at the moment."

"Alright, get blood samples and we can figure out how they got it and what treatment to start."

"Yes, doctor." The nurse replied and rushed off to relay the chief's orders. The chief observed the new patients and her eyes fell upon one of them in particular. Her eyes widened as she saw her son, Beck lying on one of the beds, stricken with typhoid fever. Chief Oliver was shocked to see her baby alive, having survived the storm, but now ill with a deadly disease.

"Nurse Cobb!" Chief Oliver called out to one of the nurses, who came running over.

"Yes, chief?"

"Page Dr. Rogers to come to ICU for typhoid vaccinations; I can't be here." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"What's wrong, chief?" Cobb asked.

"My son is in that bed." Chief Oliver explained, pointing to the pale form of her son on a bed in front of them.

"Ok, I'll page Dr. Rogers stat." Cobb said before running off. Chief Oliver left ICU, crying now and she took her phone out and dialed her husband.

"Hi, honey, how's it going?" her husband Don answered.

"Don, Beck's alive." Chief Oliver explained trying to fight back the tears.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that he's-wait, what's going on, Nikki?" Don replied.

"He and his friends have typhoid fever. I don't know yet how they got it, but I can't be here." Nikki answered, letting the tears go.

"They all got typhoid? Shit, we'd better call their parents and tell them."

"Yeah, I'll call Jade's and Cat's parents."

"Ok, honey, I'll call the others. Hang in there, you hear me?"

"I hear you; I'll try. Love you, Don." Nikki cried.

"I love you too, honey, talk to you soon." Don replied before hanging up. Nikki immediately dialed up Jade's mom first. Jade's mom, Karen picked up quickly.

"Nikki, do you have news?" Karen said quickly.

"Yes, Jade's here at Ridgecrest Regional, with her friends and they all got typhoid fever." Nikki explained. Karen cried out.

"Jesus Christ! How did this happen?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm on my way know."

"Ok, see you soon. She's in ICU." Nikki answered and hung up and called Cat's mom, Sierra.

"Hello, Nikki, what's the news?" Sierra asked.

"Cat and her friends are at Ridgecrest Regional, with typhoid fever. I don't know the cause yet, but we're doing our best." Nikki explained once again and it hurt her every time she had to mention typhoid fever.

"Oh no, I'm coming now." Sierra moaned.

"She's in the ICU." Nikki stated and hung up.

"I'm here, Chief; what have we got?" came a voice from in front of here. Nikki looked up to see Dr. Rogers coming towards here.

"6 cases of typhoid fever with unknown cause; my son is one of them." Nikki informed him.

"Alright, I'll handle it from here, chief." Rogers answered before going inside ICU to tend to her son and his friends.

"Be strong Beck." Nikki whimpered. Her phone rang from a text alert and she looked at the message. It was from Don.

_I've informed the others. They're on their way to you now._

Nikki texted back _ok_ and put her phone away and left he ICU ward altogether, unable to be close to her son, but unable to keep him safe. She headed downstairs to the main entrance to wait for everyone else.

Like Don and the others said, they would be there soon. Cat's parents, Sierra and John arrived with Cat's brother, Connor. They were soon joined by Jade's mom and her little brother, Alan.

"Where's your ex?" Nikki asked Karen.

"I don't know, I told him what happened and he said he would be here, though I doubt it." Karen replied meekly. Alan was looking around his surroundings nervously.

"Hi, Alan. How are you?" Nikki asked the timid child. Alan jumped and stared at Nikki as if he never saw her before.

"Um, I'm fine I guess. Where's my sister?" Alan said quietly.

"She's upstairs, but she can't been seen by anyone yet."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick honey." Karen told her youngest.

"Will she be alright?" Alan asked now terrified.

"Yes, she will be soon." Nikki answered. She looks up to see the rest of the gangs' parents enter the hospital. David, Holly and Trina enter followed by Mrs. Harris, Andre's grandma, who has panphobia and is looking around terrified. Don arrived with Robbie's parents, George and Mary.

"I know what you're about to say, so I'll just answer; they are suffering from typhoid fever from an as of yet unknown cause and we're waiting on blood test results." Nikki said to the crowd. The families exchanged nervous looks.

"How long do we have to wait for the results?" George asked.

"We're diagnosing their results they got from the National Guard camp in Bakersfield; right now, they're in the ICU ward and are uncomfortable, with upset stomachs and high fevers; can't let anyone see them yet."

"What about treatment?" Holly asked.

"Once we have the cause, we can start treatment; I believe they ingested contaminated water, so to combat the salmonella, they'll be given ciprofloxacin and ampicillin to take on their high fevers."

"How serious is it?" John asked.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Mrs. Harris exploded all of the sudden, causing everyone in the lobby to jump and take several steps back.

"Relax, Mrs. Harris; if diagnosed early, it is not very serious. However, we don't know how bad it is yet; the next few weeks will be painful for them."

"Chief Oliver?" a voice came from behind Nikki. She and everyone turned to see Dr. Rogers coming towards them with a clipboard.

"The results in?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, they have ingested high amounts of contaminated water. Other pathogens beside the salmonella include some parasitic worms that are in early stages of incubation, so we can treat those quickly; they're all also malnourished and slightly dehydrated." Rogers explained calmly to the families. Everyone gasped from this news.

"What are you going to have to do, doctor?" David asked.

"We've started them on antibiotics and quinolones to combat the typhoid fever and an anthelmintic to kill the worms."

"How long will treatment take?" Mary asked.

"Not very long, but they'll be uncomfortable for a good week or two; our main concern is the typhoid fever."

"How far along are they in the fever?" Trina inquired.

"Only in the first week, next week, they'll have a high fever and will be delirious."

"Do what you have to do, doctor; just make our babies healthy." Sierra said.

"I'll do my best. Excuse me." Rogers replied before leaving to tend to his patients.

"I STILL DON'T KNOW YOU!" Mrs. Harris shouted again.

"Will you quit screaming?!" Connor shouted at her, massaging his ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Mrs. Harris shouted at him.

"QUIT SCREAMING!" Connor bellowed louder than her. Everyone else was keeping their distance and didn't bother stopping them.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"OH YES I DID!"

"OH REALLY?!"

"REALLY!"

"Everybody, shut the fuck up!" came a small but loud voice in the background. Connor and Mrs. Harris kept glaring at each other. Everyone else turned to see who just shouted. They saw little Alan, eyes wide, his hands over his mouth. No one seemed surprised by his profanity.

"Who's that?!" Mrs. Harris asked.

"Jade's brother." Karen replied, keeping Alan close to her. Alan composed himself and stepped forward.

"We're all scared and hurting, but we need to be strong for our families; they wouldn't want us to be fighting each other. I know none of you would want that if the roles were reversed. I'm scared for Jade, even though we don't get along." Alan spoke.

"He's right, we have to be brave for them," Don said. Everyone nodded. Connor and Mrs. Harris kept glaring at each other though.

"Is there a way we could see them without getting sick?" George asked Nikki.

"You won't be allowed in their rooms as the nurses are busy, but you can see them from outside their rooms." Nikki replied.

"Let's do that, then." Mary said.

"Follow me then." Nikki replied and she led them all down to the elevators and took them to the ICU.

Soon, the families of the gang were outside their rooms, watching their children struggling and in pain in their individual rooms and couldn't be comforted by their families. The gang seemed to be unaware that their families were outside their rooms, watching them sadly. The gang was miserable with the fever and stomach aches. The next few weeks were gonna suck.

**Chapter 17. R+R plz. One chapter left.**


	19. Epilogue: Aftermath of the Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Epilogue**

**Aftermath of the Storm**

_4 weeks later._

The gang made a full recovery from typhoid fever, worms, and malnourishment. It was slow and painful and there were many difficulties and bumps along the way, but the important thing is, that they are safe and healthy once again and reunited with their families (to Jade's chagrin).

Los Angeles was nearly destroyed and thousands were killed by the storm. The government had set up many temporary homes along SoCal for those whose homes were destroyed. LA was currently being cleaned of the debris and the National Guard kept searching for survivors. Reconstruction would commence in a week and will take two to three years to complete.

The gang had another issue to worry about. They were all suffering from PTSD and needed professional help to be treated. They all went together for group therapy sessions (again, to Jade's chagrin) a few days after being discharged from Ridgecrest Regional. Their families were upset a little and received some help, but were focused on seeing their children being helped.

Andre and Tori and Cat and Robbie started officially dating after they started therapy. Beck and Jade's relationship is stronger than before. The gang spends most of their time together. It took them a while to get used to the outside world after being trapped.

Their personalities changed slightly from trauma and illness. Cat is a little quieter and is more toned down. Robbie, having forgot Rex at Tori's house, became used to being without him and has gone on without Rex on his hand. Jade is less bitchy than she was before, as her and Beck's relationship strengthened and is now more unnerving to those who know her. Tori isn't her normal prissy self who tries to be perfect at everything. Andre's music style turned to slow and sad music as a result of his PTSD and he cries a lot. Beck is virtually silent, only speaking when spoken to or when alone with Jade. He's especially upset that his RV, the Silver Streak was destroyed by the hurricane. Don and Nikki tried to find another RV that they could give him to replace, with no luck so far.

The gang also had to go on without their many favorite hanging places and activities from LA and were usually inside their temporary homes, which had minimal power, so it was harder for them to keep their sanity.

Other than that, everything went back to normal as it could get. Over the next several months, the gang attended their therapy sessions and hung out together as their destroyed city was slowly being rebuilt. The darkness of the storm was finally over.

Or was it?

**THE END**

**Dark of the Storm**

**By zeratulatb**

**Epilogue or chapter 18 if you want. R+R plz. This is the end of Dark of the Storm. I might write a sequel in the future. That all depends on how long I want Love Darkness 2 and Love Darkness 3 to be. I might write Dark of the Storm 2 along with Love Darkness 3 if I want to do it, which I might do. Hope you enjoyed Dark of the Storm. Storm's not over yet…**


End file.
